Lunar: A Tear In Time
by Danni Vanstane
Summary: Yasuo is one of the best students of Vane, hoping one day to surpass Nash and gain Ghaleon's favor. But something dark wakes inside of him that could possibly take away his dreams and destroy Lunar.
1. Lunar: A Tear in Time

Chapter 1 

YASUO

"Goddess I'm SO late! If only you could've mastered your teleport magic sooner Yasuo old boy!" I gasped for air as I ran down the streets of the floating magic city that is Vane. I was late for my final exam at the magic guild. I was SO close to making the elite class, I could taste it... Okay, maybe that's an over exaggeration on my part, but I HAD been studying my magic using bum off, and I couldn't afford to blow it all now by being tardy. 

"Move it! Get outta the way!" I hollered to some people in the way of my beeline to the guild entrance. One thing most peculiar about the guy and his blue-haired, female, companion was their pet; a white flying cat that was running off at the mouth. I couldn't really stop to investigate; I was beginning to forget the answers to some of the test questions I had memorized. 

That wasn't the last I saw of them. I was getting ready what was needed for the exam, when the guy and the winged cat waltzed right into the class! I was momentarily surprised, but tried to pay them no mind. They went around talking to everyone in the room... what a bunch of weirdoes or what? I mean, come on! Who just barges into a classroom and then talks to everyone when it's plain to see that we're about to have a MAJOR test! They finally left after talking to a fellow classmate by the name of Klyde... I guess anyone would be scared off by his "dedication" to his Mia Fan Club. Yes, Mia was a beauty, and I'd had my crush on her at one time, but the whole Fan Club thing was a bit too much in my opinion. 

Later, after the exhausting three-hour test, I made a mental note to get a new alarm clock. This was THE last time I was gonna be late, and okay, staying up half the night reading manga instead of studying wasn't a good thing. I barely had time to look over my notes before the exam had started... it didn't help that I'd totally forgotten about my Fire Spirit essay. 

"...Some friends of Nash I believe." Another classmate named Portia was saying. My attention was caught. Nash was the apprentice of the greatest mage in existence, Master Ghaleon. But I was planning on remedying that... No! Not become greater than Ghaleon! Who could? Me? That was about as likely as Lemia Ausa turning out to be of a male persuasion. Becoming Ghaleon's new apprentice WAS within my power and nothing was going to stop me. So I had to keep up with the news on those two consequential Vane citizens. 

"I hear they're from that hick town called Burg, north of Saith. They'd help Nash in some way and he brought them here to learn magic. Hah! That's a laugh! Anyway, they were told they could roam around, I'm surprised we didn't hear Nash all the way on this side of the guild, that guy - Alex I think his name is - wandered right into Mia's room!" Everyone let out a whoop, but quickly became silent again, as the teacher's evil eye looked their way. Portia's such a gossip and normally I couldn't muster a care for half the things she said, but this was somewhat amusing. After all, Dragonmaster Dyne had been from Burg hadn't he? Maybe this Alex character was to be the next Dragonmaster! "- To Lann." 

Damn! Great time for mental speculation! I had completely missed the last thing Portia said. Just as well. These three were probably nothing to worry about. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that day at the library, I heard that Nash had gone with those Burg people to Lann, to check out some possible Dragonmaster imposter. What nonsense! An EVIL Dragonmaster? Not likely. But I still couldn't wait for them to get back and hear what happened. 

"Ouch! Hey! Watch it!" Came a cry from below. 

"Portia! I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed. I'd been so totally lost in thought standing on one of the library ladders that I hadn't noticed that I'd knocked a book off the shelf. 

"You can best bet you are! What are you doing here anyway? Looking for another essay to plagiarize? Believe me when I say I'm NOT surprised." The golden-haired beast girl answered smartly. 

"Hey! I DON'T plagiarize! I DO have a brain you know! But I guess that's not something YOU'D be familiar with!" I yelled back as I stepped off the ladder. 

"What is going on here! Yasuo! Portia! This is a library for Althena's sake! NOT a bar in Meribia! Now contain yourselves and settle your differences or shall have to ask you to leave!" Mr. Dai whispered fiercly and left to continue his work... or whatever it was that the librarians were doing when they stood around all day. 

"Look," I began before Portia had a chance for her retort. "I really am sorry. No, I'm not here for school. I'm here because I'm curious about something. So if you'll excuse me I'd like to get back to doing so and save myself from your relentless bashing of my character." I snatched the fallen book from her hand and went back up the ladder... with a smile on my face at the disbelieving look on hers. 

I went back to looking up books on Dragonmasters, trying to ignore her presence. Portia wasn't a bad person... just really opinionated and I didn't care too much for what hers were of me. Now, that's enough of that. I've got to learn more about this Dragonmaster business. My specialty was in magic and I was fairly deft at welding a sword, so no, being a Dragonmaster wasn't for me... but for some reason I had to see what this was all about. I'd heard quite a bit, but even still. Something urged me to do this; it was as if... I had no choice... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hours later, the sky was a soft purple and blue from the setting sun, I yawned and placed another history book back in its place. There was SO much more than I'd even imagined written about the Dragonmasters of Lunar's life. Simply mind boggling. The question I was still asking myself though was, why? Why did I have such a strong desire and undying need to know more? All I wanted was to take Nash's position as Ghaleon's apprentice. Nothing more, nothing less. 

I rubbed my eyes and took a seat by a nearby window, looking into the darkening sky. I could see the outline of the Blue Star as the light faded. Now there was something that didn't have much of a history. Just a desolate star, occupied by a lone tower, the Blue Spire. Some say that the people of Lunar had once thrived there. But that was thousands of years ago. 

"I can't believe you're STILL here!" I flinched, and turned around. "Hey! Don't give yourself whiplash! I know I'm gorgeous but don't over do it!" 

"Yes Portia, I'm STILL here. Don't you have some place to be? Something else to do besides badger me?" I turned back to looking at the sky. 

"Hey, I just got finished with MY Water Spirit essay. How long ago did you finish yours?" Oh that was smooth. She never ceases to amaze me with her prying! But as she stood there gazing at me with her violet eyes, I couldn't assemble an answer. "Uh." 

"Uh? I can see it's taken its toll on you. You look really tired." Portia said taking a seat beside me. 

I grunted. "That's just a nice way of telling me I look like hell. Thanks." 

She looked almost offended. Almost. But I knew better, she was spoiling for a fight. "Don't put words in my mouth! Can't I be concerned?" 

"Why would you be? You hate my guts. Never enough gossip for you to dig up on me. Why don't you go make up something and get back to me later." The words just spilled out, and I immediately regretted saying them. Especially, at the _sincere_ look of hurt on her face, before she fled from the library. 

"Damn." I turned and rested my elbows on my knees and ran my fingers through my midnight shaded hair. 

"Just one of those days huh?" 

"Wha? Who are you?" An attractive blue-haired girl stood before me. She could've been mistaken for the girl from Burg. I'd never seen her in Vane before, probably a new student. Yet a bad feeling settled in the pit of my stomach. 

"Oh just another magic user trying to make a life here in Vane. It's so much nicer here, more so than Black Rose Street in Meribia." 

Ok, so she didn't want me to know who she was. Fair enough I suppose. Along with this bad feeling, I was curious. "So, Lady from Black Rose Street in Meribia, what brings you to the library?" 

"Books, my friend. I was hoping that you could help me find..." 

"Sorry, but I'm not a librarian," I interrupted; I wanted to get out of there. At once. "But I'm sure that Mr. Dai.... Could...help-" I said with a forced grin, even as I stood unbalanced on my feet. The shelves of books, the girl before me, everything swirled and wavered to and fro, as I broke out into a cold sweat. Suddenly, I was engulfed by a pain that could quite possibly make one go insane... 

Then, nothing but darkness...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

"Y...a...suo..." What? Who is it that I hear? An angel? I'm surely dead after that pain... so much pain. I no longer feel it... thank Althena... but what happened? 

"Ya... suo!" That voice again. So familiar, so much closer, yet so much darkness clouding my mind. 

"Yasuo, wake up fool! Lemia says that you're fine. Come on, you no good lazy mooch! I bet you're really awake and just pretending you're not just to annoy me!" 

NOT an angel... but right now I couldn't care less; she was clearing my way back... from where? I knew this question was going to plague me now. I pushed it the best I could to the back of my mind as I concentrated on opening my eyes. There's one... now the other. "W-where am I?" 

"You're laying on a couch in a room next to Master Ghaleon's. Don't get all excited though, he's no where to be found. So just take it easy." 

I grunted, sitting up slowly. Goddess, my body ached so much, like a herd of Albinos ran over me. "Already trying to boss me around I see. You sure don't waste time." 

"Don't start with me! I'm genuinely concerned you jerk! Whether you decide to believe that or not makes no difference to me. I'm just glad that you're among the living again. I'm going to go get Lemia. Stay put!" Portia ordered as she left the room. 

"Woof woof, yes master." I turned sharply at the soft sound of giggling. "Ms. Ausa?" 

"Ms. Ausa is my mother. Please, call me Mia, all my friends do. More importantly, how are you Yasuo? Portia has been here with you the entire time. A big heart that girl has." 

"I'm fine thanks. A big heart? Portia? More like a big mouth!" I replied rubbing my aching joints. 

"True, she does have a lot to say. But as I said, she was with you the entire four days you were out." 

"FOUR DAYS!" Just what the hell had happened to me! 

"Yes. No one is certain what had happened to you; Portia found you lying on the floor of the Vane library. There was no sign of struggle, or any remnant of magic. It is only you whom can answer what happened before that." Mia explained, then stood. "I am sorry that I can't be of more help. I'm glad to find that you are feeling better. Please stay as long as you wish." 

I wasn't sure what to say. Four days? "Thank you Ms. Mia, you are too kind." I said with a grin. 

"Visit anytime you like. See you later Yasuo." Mia replied, and giggled as she left the room. 

Four days? That was just unbelievable! Just what did happen? I racked my brain trying to recall what I had been doing. I'd said something to Portia that made her leave, and then... nothing. "Bah! This is useless!" I spat as I stood up from the couch. "I can't remember anything but the agony...the darkness." 

"Darkness my child?" I turned to see Lemia enter, Portia following behind. 

"Yes, an intense anguish, followed by a void...that is all I can remember of what happened. Nothing else." 

"Hmmm..." Was all Lemia said in reply, as she walked to a window looking out into the guild's courtyard. I looked to Portia; all she did was shrug. Portia sat and that marked the beginning of several minutes of uncomfortable silence. 

"I do believe we have a problem Yasuo. A very _big_ problem." Lemia said turning from the window. 

"A problem, Ms. Ausa?" I could barely speak. Her resonance so monotone, so unfeeling. It was rather frightening. 

"As you should now Yasuo, the magic guild does not tolerate the practice of pestilent arts within its walls. It is very distressing to find that you have desecrated such a sacred rule." 

I sat in total and complete shock. "WHAT!" 

"DO NOT back talk me you insolent _imp_ ! Until it is decided you shall spend your remaining days in Vane locked within a dungeon cell! Be _grateful_ that I am so _merciful_ ! _Guards_ ! Come take this, this _urchin_ to the dungeon!" Lemia shrieked. 

"No!" Portia cried out as the guards swarmed into the room. I couldn't move if I'd wanted, I was absolutely frozen in place, no doubt was my expression of immense shock. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It ain't so bad down here my boy...once you get used to it." An elderly man said from the cell beside mine. 

"Well old man, I don't plan on staying down here too long." I replied. I just couldn't believe it! I'd been thrown in JAIL! And for what? For something beyond my control! It didn't help my frame of mind that half my neighboring jail mates had been thrown down here for petty things as well. I had little hope that I would be out of here anytime soon, but I had to stay optimistic. Besides, that Alex of Burg was in the same boat as me, he had to be important enough for someone to come get him out. 

The old man laughed. "Let yerself believe that my boy. I say you'll last a week, two at the most. No one's lasted too much longer than that." 

"Look old man, you're not helping any. If you don't have anything uplifting to tell me just leave me be all right?" I snapped. Another time I would feel bad for doing so. But not now. Now, I had to think of a way to get out of here. Out of Vane. Should I talk to Mia before I left? Would she believe me? I'm not sure she'd believe half the things her mother had said to me..."Mia?" I couldn't believe it! Speak of the devil! And with her was that flying white cat! 

"Yasuo! What're you doing down here!" Mia exclaimed, coming up to the bars. 

I sighed. "Please don't take this wrong...but I think there's something up with your mother. All I told her was what I could remember of what happened before I was found in the library, and she had me thrown down here!" 

A pained look crossed Mia's features. "Yes. I believe you. There IS something going on. I'm unsure of what it is now. I'm here to help my friend Alex," Mia explained. "He too was ordered to be thrown down here for no reason." 

"Mia! You can't let the prisoners out! You know what the punishment is for such an act!" A concerned guard called to Mia. 

"I will deal with my mother sir. If she says anything of this, send her to me!" Mia said as she freed me from my cell. "Listen Yasuo. It's apparent that it is unsafe for you here in Vane. I will try my best to find you a safe place to stay." 

"Worry not Mia. I'll figure something out. Have you heard from Portia? Is she ok?" 

"Yes. Portia's been asking me about you for days now. This was the first chance that I had to escape my mother's watchful eye. Perhaps you can find safe haven with Portia. Please, hurry before my mother returns." 

"Thank you so much Mia. I will never forget your kindness. Now, go help your friend." I smiled and took off. There was no way I was going to stay any longer than I had to! 

I was running out the guild entrance when I practically mowed down Portia. "Yasuo!" 

"Come on! No time to talk now!" I exclaimed and grabbed her wrist, racing for her house. 

I took a seat at the kitchen table once we reached Portia's house and she told me all about the events that followed my imprisonment. Though I was only imprisoned for a couple days it's a memory that will stay with me forever. Never again do I want to experience the filth and the thought of possibly dying in that squalor. If not for present circumstances I would rip the clothes from my body and burn them. I sighed, now was not the time for such thoughts. The guy Alex from Burg had checked into that Dragonmaster in Lann -which just as I thought was a fake - and after his return was deemed a threat to the guild, the lame reasoning behind his imprisonment. 

"We've got to find out what's up with Lemia, Yasuo! This is all so exciting!" 

"Exciting! Portia I do believe you've lost what little mind you've managed to retain! We, rather I, have to leave Vane. As weird as Lemia is acting I don't think it's a good idea to go nosing into her business. You may already have a cell with your name on it. Or you could if you keep sticking your nose in where it doesn't belong." Yeah, I was preaching, but I didn't want to see anything bad happen to her. 

"I guess you're right," She sighed. "So, what're you going to do now?" 

She seemed sad, but before I could get a good look at her face she turned away to wipe the kitchen counters. "I don't know. I don't really like the idea of living with my old man in Reza. I've got to find work... I heard someone's hiring in Nanza." 

"The thief capital of the world!" Portia exclaimed and turned back to me, eyes wide. 

"No, that's Reza. In Nanza I'd be helping people cross the border. Nothing wrong in that. Besides, I'm sure that with my magic skills I'd be a great asset." I explained. "And before you interject, what do you suggest I do if I don't go there?" 

"You could always move to Meribia! I know Black Rose Street isn't... What is it?" 

Something clicked. "Black Rose Street." I repeated. "Black Rose Street..." 

"Yeah, Black Rose Street, where most of the Vane drop-outs live... NOT that you're a drop out. It's not like you have much of a choice." Portia babbled on. 

"You're not helping... anyway, you're right. Meribia sounds like a good place to start! Thanks Portia!" I stood. I suddenly had so much energy! I'm not sure what, but I knew that a key to what had happened to me in the library was awaiting me in Meribia. 

"No need to thank me... Cuz I'm coming with you!" Portia stated adamantly, her arms crossed a mischievous look in her eyes. 

I groaned. This was gonna be a LONG day!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

"Look kid, if you don't have the silver you don't get the house. And if you ain't getting' the house then I ain't spending my time standing here wasting my breath. Got it?" The ill-tempered landowner growled. 

The situation was becoming more and more hopeless as time passed. This was the fourth place that I had looked at since arriving in Meribia this morning. It didn't look like things were going to get much better. 

It was a nice walk from Vane to Meribia. Since I'd grown up in Vane I'd never seen the world below up close, seeing it from the ground was a truly unique experience. I also came to realize that Meribia was _definitely_ a lot larger than it looked from a bird's eye view. 

I cleared my throat. "Loud and clear sir. I'm sorry to have wasted your time, if you happen to change your mind..." 

The landlord slammed the door in my face. "Well," I began, hoping to sound a lot more light-hearted than I felt. "Portia's probably having better luck at it than I." I headed to the Seagull Tavern where we'd agreed to meet. 

The place was loud, filled with cigar smoke, and the vulgar language known to sailors and drunkards. A very familiar, very drunk, feminine laugh echoed the others. I was sure I was mistaken. I had to be. 

"Well haay thar Yahsuoh!" 

Why couldn't I be mistaken? Just once? Why me? I felt like bawling like a little baby. This day was just getting worse as it wore on. I admit my surprise; I hadn't taken Portia for a drunk. Then again, Portia and I weren't very close either. "Hey yourself Portia. Should I bother asking if you found a place?" 

"Well shur you cain! I dun mind et all!" Portia replied with a giggle. 

I took a deep breath. "Did you find a place?" 

She stared all bleary-eyed at me for a moment and laid a hand on my cheek. It took me by surprise and all I could do was look back at her. Those mesmerizing orchid colored eyes of hers. So beautiful... so... "Dammit! Why the hell did you punch me!" I cried out as I covered my left eye. I groaned, it was gonna leave a mark if the pounding was any inkling. 

Portia laughed and snorted in the process, which made her laugh even more. I'd had enough. "Okay, say goodbye, we're leaving now," I stated, picking her up out of her chair and throwing her over my shoulder. 

"Bai bai friendsh!" Portia giggled, waved and hiccuped as she kicked me about the head and shoulders. 

"Haay boy! Wait jest a dam minuut! Wear yah goin' with da purty gurl? ::belch::" An inebriated patron demanded unsteadily rising from his chair, then as if thought better of standing sat back down. 

"Leaving. Good day sir." I replied with a wave of my hand. Outside, I sat Portia on her feet. She swayed back and forth and finally fell against me hugging my middle. My breath caught in my throat. 

"Dew yew knows yur my heerow yahsuoh?" Portia asked cutely, hiccuping again. 

I smiled, and unwound her arms from about me. "Really? Why thank you Portia," I took a deep breath. "So, did you find a place?" I asked as my hand found the tender flesh around my left eye. 

"Naw," She sounded so dejected. "Buut I won los of muney et pok-er!" She reached inside her wrap and pulled out a handful of silver. "Do yew think dis ish enuff?" Then haphazardly stuffed the silver back in its place. "I dun nurmolly drink buut ah coodin't get a jub nowere ::hic:: an wen ah came har ta meet yew ah sawl all tha men winnin' all kins of munny." 

I just stared. "You don't have to explain," I could no longer hold on to my excitement "Do you know what winning all that means Portia?" The day was looking so much better! 

"Eff got a plash." She mumbled into my chest. 

"Yes! What you've won is more than enough to get a place! In fact, it's even enough to buy us some new weapons, armor, and to take care of our needs for a few weeks!" I hugged her. She began to snore. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The second day of my new way of life was nearly at its end. The apartment that I'd managed to rent at the last minute, though small, had a great view! Right by the pier no less. The sun's dying rays sparkling on the water was a most beautiful sight. 

But as I gazed at such captivating scenery it didn't inspire any sudden revelation. I was there in Meribia. Now what? Don't you just hate it when you're on the verge of remembering something and it's so familiar to you, whatever it is you're trying so hard to reveal in your mind, yet it dances just out of your reach? That's exactly how it felt. Try to forget, and move on? Not a chance. Even the meditation I'd learned in Vane hadn't helped one iota. Relaxing was totally out of the question. At that very moment I was tenser than I'd ever been in my life. Wouldn't it be ironic that after all these trials and tribulations, whatever I'm seeking turns out to be nothing at all? Nothing but a figment of my fantastic imagination? 

I sighed. "Please Althena, give me a sign." 

"Yasuo?" 

I blinked, ending my reverie. "The dead has arisen I see." I said sarcastically, but with a grin, my back turned to my roommate. 

She socked my shoulder. Hard. "Jerk!" 

"Whoa, hey there Kitty Kat, watch the claws!" I chuckled and turned to her. Hair mussed, sleep in her eye, and pillow creases on her cheeks, she was still the most beautiful lady I'd ever set my eyes on... too bad I couldn't stand her. 

"Claws! I ought to scratch your eyes out for saying that!" Portia retorted, with a twinkle of laughter in her eye. 

"I guess that means -GuhAAAAHHHH!" I doubled over. By Althena, no! The searing pain, it was back! 

"Yasuo! W- what is it!" Portia cried, kneeling beside me, she attempted to rest a hand on my back, but drew back as if burned. 

I tried so hard to answer her, but only screams of severe pain found their way from my soul. Yes, this was beyond any physical agony. It was as if my whole being was being torn in millions of shattered directions. As if that inner part of me that made me human was being ripped from me. But how could I know that's what I felt? Not even Althena herself could know such anguish... Could she? 

"Althena! Entrust me with the power, t-that which will take away this hold of suffering upon your child!" A soft blue light traced an outline of Portia's hands before she touched me once more. I could hear the fright in her voice, see the fear in her eyes. I wished this moment to end. 

Perhaps Althena heard that wish, for as before, the void returned. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"Am I dead? Where am I?" _

_"You are not dead Yasuo. As for where you are, worry not, you will know in due time." _

_"Then... Why am I here? Who are you?" _

_The genderless voice laughed. "One so powerful, yet so weak at the same time. You are a walking contradiction Yasuo. You are here because I wished it. You need not know who I am at this time." _

_"Fine, then what is my purpose for being here! Tell me!" _

_"You rise to anger so quickly Yasuo, just like before. I long for those times once more. Such happiness then," There was a sigh. "I was hoping that now was the time... I'm too impatient. You are not ready... Far from being ready." _

_"Why will you not answer my questions! Don't answer with more riddles!" _

_"Be patient Yasuo. As I said, you shall know all that you need too...And perhaps more than you wish to in time. Do not worry, once you wake, you shall not remember our meeting." _

_"Wait! Do you know what happened to me? You're undoubtedly the one that caused me so much suffering! You owe me the answer to that which afflicts me!" _

_"Owe you Yasuo! If only you knew how backwards your words really are..." _

_"Then tell me!" Somehow I sensed that the voice was no longer going to answer. Even that couldn't stop me from calling out. "TELL ME!"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Tell-?" I jolted awake. My head ached so much. Guess that's what a hangover must feel like... 

"YASUO!" Suddenly, I was pounced on; a pair of arms cutting off my air. 

"P-portia! Ack! I c-can't breathe!" I managed to squeak out. 

Portia moved quickly away, dangling her legs over the side of the bed. "Thank Althena, my spell worked! How are you feeling?" 

I sucked in more air. "Better. Thanks, Kitty Kat." I winked. 

"If you weren't all banged up, I'd hurt you! You know I can't stand that nick name you jerk!" Portia replied with mock earnestness. "Seriously though, I have some good news." 

"Great, I really need to hear some!" I answered as I leaned over to turn the bedside lamp on; the room had gotten considerably dark since our conversation began. "Now," I said turning back to her. "What's this good news?" 

Portia eyes widened as she screamed... 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

PORTIA

I couldn't utter more than that one scream. 

"What is it Portia? What's wrong?" He looked terrified now. I hadn't realized that I'd been backing away until my back was pressed against the wall. He stood, but made no move to come closer. 

What was I so scared of? I briefly closed my eyes and cleared my mind to calm my nerves. "It's...your eyes. Your eyes Yasuo... They've changed." 

He went to the full-length mirror in the corner of the room. I could see he hadn't looked directly into it yet. His eyes were shut. Almost as though he knew what he was about to see. I saw the lift of his shoulders as he breathed deeply. 

There couldn't possibly be anything more evil in this world. Crimson irises that peered into and pierced the ethereal self. Portals that held centuries old power, an ancient knowledge that I had only read about in books. 

As I gazed at them, my pulse raced, and my palms sweated. I thought I knew this boy before me. In just these past few days he had changed. Granted, we weren't terribly close before, but there was a bond. One that I hadn't noticed till now. Now that it had been invaded. Was I looking too deeply into this sudden twist of the Fates? I couldn't help but think it was an omen...of what I was uncertain. 

"I'm sorry that I frightened you." Yasuo's voice was barely above a whisper, transgressing into my thoughts. He still didn't look at me. "I don't know what's happening to me Portia... I think it would be best for you to stay away from me." 

I was silent again. I didn't know what to say I was so unsure of so many things. Suddenly, I knew that whatever happened I had to stay close and protect him. If it had been any other time I would surely have laugh at the absurdity of my feelings. "I don't think that is the answer Yasuo. We must see this... This whatever it is to the end. Together." I moved forward as my childish fear slipped away, and lightly laid a hand on his shoulder. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had heard the fortuneteller, Royce, of Black Rose Street was very authentic, and very accurate. I was sure that the answers Yasuo was searching for would be answered. I think he too sensed the same and his nerves were on end. 

"Try to calm yourself Yasuo, you're being a big baby!" I snapped, having reverted back to the quarrelsome Portia that Yasuo knew all to well. Okay, perhaps I too was a little on edge. 

He grunted as he pulled on the hood of his newly purchased cloak, leaving his face hidden in a shadow. He was sure that the townspeople would panic if just one of them saw his ruby eyes. "I'll have you know that I am composed. Stop being so callow, _Portia_ ." I hid a smile at that. 

We paused in front of the Fortune Teller's abode. It was a gothic looking building surrounded by demonic looking gargoyles, magic and something else I couldn't quite describe. I began to feel uncertain and weary, night had fallen, and wasn't helping. 

"Would you rather I wait out here?" I asked. I knew that I promised that we would be in this together, but I didn't want to interfere either. I was sure that any monsters outside were far less formidable than those within this... domicile. 

He answered in taking my hand as he moved forward up the stairs to enter. As we approached the door it opened by itself and a bitter breeze of cool air reached out to greet us. Yasuo squeezed my hand gently when I shivered. 

"Welcome Yasuo... And Portia. I was expecting you." A soft and surprisingly young voice sounded as the door slammed behind us. "Won't you come closer and have a seat?" Two chairs appeared before us, as we hesitantly moved forward. Rather, I moved hesitantly, Yasuo was more confident in his stride and was the first to sit. I took my seat and my confidence vanished. I didn't like this one bit. The magic surrounding us was so thick, almost suffocating with its power. 

"Since you were expecting us, you must also know why we're here." Yasuo stated. 

"Yes... As I said earlier to a few visitors, I can see many things... But are you sure you want the answers for that which you seek?" Royce's voice queried with an eerie calm. 

I felt like a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs... I was sure that I was going to bolt at any moment. The energy in the room was becoming almost too overpowering. I was finding it rather uncomfortable to breathe. 

"And you," Royce continued, looking at me. That's when I noticed her red eyes. Not exactly like Yasuo's but I could see the power being held in check behind them. "Portia, are you ready to see into your future? To realize what the Fates have in store for you as well?" 

I cleared my throat; it was becoming uncomfortably warm in the room now. "No, thank you. I'm here for Yasuo, not myself." 

"I see. Too bad you feel that way. You have a very... Trying, future ahead." The Fortune Teller's eyes narrowed as she said this and I felt that my soul lay naked before her intuitive insight. I looked to Yasuo, but he was still looking ahead, having never taken off his hood. I looked down to our linked hands and I loosened my bone-crushing grip. 

"I feel that when the future is not meant to be seen that it should not, for it can only cause ruin. But in this instance, Yasuo must know." I replied, hoping guiltily that she wouldn't be long. I was having trouble breathing now. 

"Very well," Royce turned back to Yasuo. "My dear boy, it appears that your future is filled with... A variety of misfortune. A dark veil surrounds your being, be careful not to let it consume you... At the same time you must embrace it to reveal your true self." 

Yasuo was so quiet, yet I knew that he was far from calm. I could feel the drumming of his pulse at his wrist as Royce's prognostication ran through his mind. Silently, he stood. 

"Thank you, Royce. You have been most helpful." Yasuo said as we walked for the door. Again, it opened by itself as we approached. 

"Believe me Yasuo, this is just the beginning." 

The door closed not too gently behind us, and I welcomed the fresh air into my esurient lungs. 

Yasuo sat with me on the stairs. "Are you ill Portia?" 

"I'm okay," I answered, as my breathing returned to normal. "I was just having a hard time breathing in there... I guess it was a little too confining." I smiled up at him, as his arm came around my shoulders to support me as we got up. 

"Even still we are going straight back to the apartment. I think you've been through enough today. You need rest." I wasn't going to argue as we walked back to our shared haven, his arm loose, yet protective around me. 

I think it was when we reached the end of Black Rose Street that it happened. Yasuo and I saw the mob awaiting us in front of our apartment... And then he was at my feet, having fallen, another attack of pain jetting through him... The mob having discovered us came swiftly in our direction. Torches lighting their path, weapons of all descriptions in their possession. 

"Yasuo!" I knelt down. Why Althena! Why now? What is it that we have done to deserve your wrath? 

"Go...now!" Yasuo gasped through gritted teeth, and screamed as he clutched at his stomach. 

"I'll heal you; can you get up?" 

"Dammit Portia! Go! NOW!" Even in his weakened state he managed to push me a good distance away. But no matter what, I wasn't going to just leave him for them and their questionable intentions. 

I covered him with the cloak as I knelt before him again, and whispered a protective spell. The mobs of townspeople were almost upon us and the shield I erected would not hold long, unfortunately not even long enough to heal Yasuo. 

I was finally able to get him to his feet, the townspeople not more than twenty feet away and closing. I noticed that there was something peculiar about them. It was then that I caught the flashing color of their eyes...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

By some miracle we managed to escape. I'm not sure what, but something guided me through the dark alleyways of Meribia with the cumbersome Yasuo in tow. It wasn't till after a mile or so of traveling south through nearby woods did I get the chance to attend to Yasuo. 

"I don't see anything externally wrong. The spell should mend any internal ailments as well." I assured him, as we sat in a small forest clearing. 

"I do appreciate what you've been doing for me Portia... but, I don't think any of your healing magic will cure what's going on inside of me. I'm not sure anything can." He spoke with such hopelessness that I wasn't positive there was anything I could do either. 

"Listen, we can't give up! Don't be so stubborn! Don't you want to know what's happening to you? Yes! I know you do! So instead of feeling sorry for yourself you've got to rest up, get back on your feet and get to the bottom of this. I'm not sure now that going to speak with Royce was such a great idea. I think we should look to a man by the name of Damon. Remember our school lesson on the 'Influential Men of Lunar'? He's the keeper of the entire world's knowledge and knows all. I'm sure that he will know more than Royce could ever hope to. So, we'll rest here for the night and go." I hadn't meant to go on about it. But I had to say something that would rid his face of that look of defeat. I knew that we could find out and stop whatever was happening to him. 

He laughed quietly. "You never cease to amaze me Kitty Kat. I guess it's settled then. We'll travel to Damon's Spire. I read quite a bit about him that day at the library." 

I ignored the irritating nickname. "Have you remembered anything else of that day?" 

"Well no. Not really. I went there after those people from Burg arrived. I had this sudden curiosity to know as much as I could about the past, especially about the past Dragonmasters... you came by a second time and I... I'm really sorry for what I said to you Portia. I really didn't mean it." 

"That's quite all right Yasuo. I've long since forgotten about it. What's important now is trying to remember what happened. So, I ran off, then what happened?" I was feeling almost giddy, I was certain he'd remember even a little something now that we were talking about it. 

"You left... I think I looked out the window... no, that was before..." He mumbled under his breath for several minutes trying to recall what had happened. 

I looked up at the Blue Star. It was so beautiful tonight. There was not a cloud in the sky... Only a red halo. _You have a very... Trying, future ahead,_ echoed in my mind. A superstition came to me then... _"Beware of the Blue Star's red halo... it is a sign from the Goddess that danger fills the night..."_ I shuddered as I looked around. There didn't appear to be any danger. The crickets' chorus sang of calmness... 

"There was a woman!" 

I jumped as Yasuo's exclamation broke the silence. 

"A woman?" 

His brow creased in concentration... I don't think he'd even heard me... "Then," his voice trailed off as he searched for the rest. "How cruel you are Althena!" He suddenly jumped up and shouted at the sky. "Why are you doing this to me? Huh? What have I done so wrong in my life I deserve this suffering! What game are you playing!" He held his side again. 

"Yasuo! Please, relax. Sit. You're not going to travel far in this condition. I'm sure it's not Althena doing this to you." He crimson eyes flashed as they targeted me. 

"What would you know of my condition! Or _Althena_ for that matter! No matter how _sure_ you are of Althena's motives makes no difference. She herself could no more heal me than you!" He grimaced again at a sting in his side. He took a few deep breaths and sunk to his original position against the tree. 

I don't think I could've been more hurt if he'd ripped off one of my limbs. But I dared not show it. I had no clue how this new Yasuo would react; the same as the old compassionate Yasuo? Or would he revel in my tears? 

He didn't look at me for several minutes, not even as I began to speak, "I will fulfill my promise to travel with you to Damon's Spire. To find out what afflicts you. To find a cure... if there is one. But afterwards, Yasuo... you're on your own." I don't think I'd ever been so serious in my life... or at least while I was speaking to Yasuo. 

"Portia, I-" 

I looked into those devil eyes then, and he said nothing more. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My eyes opened wide as my shoulders were being violently shaken. 

"Portia! We have to get the hell out of here! Now! Come on!" Before I knew it, Yasuo had pulled me to my feet and we were running blindly through the trees. "Guards from Meribia are after us!" 

I could hear angry voices not far off. This must be all Lemia's doing! But why? How could have what happened to Yasuo be cause for such a chase? I pushed the thought from my mind as I ran over Lunar maps instead. 

"We should be coming to Althena's Shrine soon, we can hide there!" I gasped just as I tripped over a tree root. 

"Watch where you're stepping big foot!" Yasuo snapped as he helped me back to my feet. If my ankle hadn't been screaming with pain and we weren't being chased I would've told him where I was going to stick my big foot! 

Breaching the edge of the woods we saw even more guards awaiting meters away. They came charging as they spotted us but I knew that we would escape them... At least that was before we found that the entrance to the shrine was locked! 

"No!" I pounded on the door. "Help! Someone let us in! Help!" But it was no use, the guards were closing in and there was no way to avoid them. 

"STOP!" Yasuo's voice sounding so unnatural now commanded. The guards advanced regardless, and Yasuo's irises burned with rage, his fists clenched in anger. "RA'´D EG´REZ!" 

Before I could even guess at what language he was speaking in, a series of lightening bolts sliced through the dark sky and halted the horde in its tracks! 

"Enhe`ni quddâm li´ safîh fallâh, muzâre'," Yasuo continued on in this alien language, I felt connected to the fear I could feel radiating from the Meribian guards... What in Althena's name was happening to Yasuo! "En´ta etgâsir e'´sa li´! MUDAHHIK!!!" Yasuo barked raising an authoritative hand in the air for a moment, seconds later it cut downward, and all the men hit their knees, dropping their weapons... 

My breath caught in my throat. By the Goddess... How, no. I couldn't even begin to gather my thoughts. What was happening in front of my very own eyes? Yasuo was losing this internal war, the first battle tragically overcame him...I couldn't lose hope. I couldn't lose Yasuo! 

"Please Yasuo! Stop this! Stop!" I cried as I stood before him. 

"Li´ Habîba." His ruby eyes becoming almost tender as his fingertips reached out to lightly touch my cheek. 

"Yasuo. Please stop this. It isn't right. Come back Yasuo. We still have to fight. We have to find the cure for you. Remember we're going to Damon's Spire? Please, come back to me Yasuo. P-please." I couldn't help it. No matter how I braced myself, I couldn't stop the tears from forming and flowing down my face. 

He looked confused. Lost. He looked from the fallen men back to me, to them, and back. "Zai en´ta el´man´na, li´ habîba." 

I still hadn't a clue what he said, but from the look in his eyes, it was far from hate, or anger... I'm not sure he knew who I was. But an enemy I was not. This I knew for certain when he took my hand in his and tenderly pressed his lips to it. The thumb if his other hand gently wiped the tears from my cheeks and he closed his eyes as his brow furrowed... 

"I demand to know the meaning of this!" Came a soft but fierce voice. 

"Phacia!" Called many of the guards. "Please, go back inside, you're in danger!" 

It was too late... The fire was once more aflame in Yasuo's crimson eyes...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

"Itu´wa 'en´du tawîl mud´da sugai´yar amîra mâ? 'En´dak en´ta dai´ya' ak sîd, sugai´yar Phacia?" Yasuo said slowly, evilly, as he turned to the Head Priestess. 

This 'other' Yasuo knew Phacia? I pondered with whom I'd be safer, the guards or where I stood. At this moment the former sounded considerably reassuring. 

Phacia's eyes widened momentarily in surprise, her skin paled. She whispered something, but it sounded much like gibberish to my ears. Her brows formed an angry 'v' and then began her chant. "By the Goddess Althena I command the darkness within to depart!" 

Yasuo shook his head and I could see his forehead glistening with sweat. This whole thing had taken its toll on him. I joined Phacia's chant hoping that even in some small way I could help. 

Phacia and I knelt beside him as he fell to the ground. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How long has he been like this?" Phacia asked as we walked the halls of Althena's Shrine. 

"For almost two weeks as far as I know. Please tell me you know what's happening to him." I somehow knew that only a miracle would get us to Nanza, let alone Damon's Spire. I prayed with all that was in me that Phacia would know the answer I pursued. 

She sighed and was quiet for a moment. "I am unsure Portia. I am sorry. I sense your disappointment...But I have no experience with what is happening to Yasuo. I have never seen anything of this sort before. His actions are those of someone possessed, but with my magic I can not detect a struggle within. Not a single remnant of another entity." 

My hope almost died. And my faith in Althena was failing fast. How could she let this happen? "I see." 

"Do not lose heart Portia. Yasuo appears to have a very strong will. Whatever he is battling will not conquer him easily," She stopped, placing a hand on my shoulder. "I think you are right about meeting with Damon. Go to him. If anyone in this world knows what is plaguing Yasuo it is Damon," Her hand dropped to her side and her eyes shimmered with concern and optimism. "Go rest now... You both need your strength for the long, trying, journey ahead." 

I turned from her to do just that and it was not till I was falling into a deep, tired sleep that her last words repeated and mingle with Royce's ominous divination. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was someone in the room. I sensed that immediately as I came awake. My sleep laden eyes opened to see Yasuo leaning against the wall looking out the open window across the room from the canopy bed I was laying in. 

"This land... so beautiful, so mystical. One would think that nothing but peace reigned across it. But no, something else is taking over, imprisoning it." He turned to look at me then. 

"Yasuo?" I didn't like the look in his amethyst eyes, and sat up alert. 

"I've decided that you will be staying here at the shrine - Yes," he interrupted before I could even utter the words from my open mouth. "It is safe here. Last night proves beyond a shadow of a doubt that being anywhere near me endangers your life. I know you made a promise to me, but now that things have changed so drastically it would only be heartless of me to expect you to keep it. So, I will be traveling alone to Damon's Spire." He finished and looked out the window again. He closed his eyes as a soft breeze wafted in combing through his raven hair, and those few blue hairs commingled with it. 

"Yasuo-" 

"It's done." Yasuo cut in. 

"You make it sound like I have no say in this! I will not break a promise Yasuo!" I said throwing off my blanket and standing my ground beside the bed. 

"You have no say now!" Yasuo thundered back. 

"Of course I do! I-" 

"I've already talked with Phacia! For your own good you're to stay at this shrine." He looked everywhere but me. He looked ashamed. As he should be! 

I couldn't speak. I didn't want to. Only anger filled my heart at that moment and I knew that I would say something that I would inevitably regret. 

"I am sorry Portia. It is for your own good." 

"Not as sorry as I am." I walked to another window and looked out. My golden blonde tresses danced slightly in the breeze as Yasuo's words sunk in. "So I am now a prisoner." We both knew that wasn't a question. 

"No, not a prisoner, Portia. Be reasonable. I'm doing this to keep you from danger. Why can't you see that? Why are you being so stubborn?" 

When he put it that way, what could I say? Most certainly not the fact that I didn't want to leave his side... and that was why I was being so stubborn. As I looked into the sky where the blue star was hidden from the sun, I knew that I couldn't bear letting him travel alone. But, I had to. There was no other way. I turned back to him. "So, this is goodbye?" 

He looked so alone standing there as he looked back at me. "No. This isn't goodbye." He replied and pulled his hood on. 

Then he was gone. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**YASUO**

It was early when I arrived in Nanza. Quiet save for a very loud smack... To the face from the sound of it. 

"What is your problem Jess! It was innocent I tell you!" A tall, tanned, warrior replied defensively to a rather short beast woman in priestess garb. 

"I saw you coping a feel! Don't deny it you pig! This is it, this is the end Kyle!" The girl named Jess retorted. 

"We were only holding hands for crying out loud! What's so bad about that," Kyle pleaded his case then added "And I wasn't coping a feel!" 

Jess rolled her eyes and stormed away. 

"FINE! BRAT!" 

"EGOTISTICAL POMPOUS JERK!" Jess turned to yell as she yanked open the north tower door. 

"LOUD MOUTH!" 

"SMALL MINDED, BRAWNY, NARCISITIC, MENTAL MIDGET!" 

"Uh... TAKES ONE TO KNOW ONE SWEET CHEEKS!" He was too late for Jess had already entered the tower, leaving a scorned, pouting Kyle. "Man... I need a beer." 

I stood by a Goddess statue in the heart of Nanza. It wasn't a very big town, a lot smaller than Vane or Meribia but it would do for now. Everything was still asleep and that's when I realized just how tired I was. I'd fought many monsters on my trek here and as a result I could barely keep my eyes open. 

"Hey!" At first I ignored the call for no one here knew me and I wanted to keep it that way. "Hey are you deaf pal! Stop!" 

I did so and turned tugging on my hood to make sure that my face was well hidden. 

"What's your business here stranger?" The small and stout man demanded. 

"Not to cause trouble I assure you sir. I'm merely staying long enough to rest." The less I said the better... apparently not as far as my broad, tall stature, interrogator was concerned. 

"You looks and sounds like a suspicious character ta me. I thinks maybe you need to fallow me." 

If I hadn't been so tired I might have challenged his order, but in my lethargy I knew better than to cause a scene. "Very well sir, lead the way." I acquiesced. 

Perhaps if I hadn't been so drowsy I would've ve anticipated the blow to the back of my head.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

Yasuo

_"...'The air was so warm and sweet, it made my heart fill with happiness and laughter. Just as she did'..."_

What is going on? Who is that man? ... "Hello, Sir?"...I was standing in a meadow that I could only describe as something found in a dream. But this was too real to be any dream! Looking into the sky not a cloud could be found. Just as the fellow setting upon the large rock with pen and paper had said, the air was indeed warm, and there was a sweet scent on the breeze of which I could not place... 

_"...As she did... no, that isn't right..."_

A vision of her... "As did she..." 

_"...As did she! Yes! That's it!"_

I came out of my reverie as I realized what he had said. "Excuse me, sir?" Why was this man being so rude? Could he not hear me? He must for he had just repeated what I had spoken! I reached down to touch his shoulder... My hand went right through it! As if I were... a ghost! 

_"Are you writing another poem? Oh do let me see!" A soft feminine voice implored._

What has happened to me? Wait... That voice... it sounds so familiar. I looked up from my hands in disbelief and when I saw her stop in before the man, I knew she was the one. 

_"Wake up..."_

She had turned and spoke directly to me! "You can hear me!" 

_"Wake up I said!"_

She blurred before my eyes, and like so many times before. I fell into the darkness... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My cheek stung and my eyes watered as I came awake and saw an odd purple haired man looming over me. He weld a long stick and it appeared that he had been poking me with it. 

"Awake you are!" 

I sat up slowly... only because for all my efforts I could not move any faster, I knew in that instant I must've been drugged. 

"Struggle you didn't! In Nanza trouble you'll not make!" 

"Please sir. I assure you I'm not in Nanza to cause any trouble. I was only passing through. Why have I been... imprisoned?" I could barely utter the word. Sitting in this cell made my stomach curl. I felt to confined; I needed to get out! 

"Even so. Free you not till drunken stupor does boss awaken from," my captor replied. 

"Why have I been put in this cell? I demand to know!" 

"I don't think you're in any position to be demanding anything, friend." A baritone voice preceded the tall, tanned, warrior I'd seen earlier. "So you'll know, I'm Kyle, the head honcho around here." He came closer to the bars. "Escaping prison and kidnapping - especially when it's a cute female - have some pretty big penalties around here." 

"Nonsense! I haven't kidnapped anyone! Nor am I a criminal!" I struggled to my feet and gripped the cold, metal bars. 

"So you say, but I think I'll take Hell Mel's word over yours any day." 

"Hell Mel? I've never met that person in my life! This is making no sense whatsoever! I was just passing through. As I told your purple-haired employee over there, I'm not here to cause trouble!" Was everyone I was to encounter here thickheaded! 

"Listen, you're staying here till some people from Meribia get here to pick you up. Your problem is with them." And that was that, Kyle whispered something to the purple-haired man, and left. 

I sat once more, propping some straw behind me. The adrenaline rush was over and the effects of the drug I was sure that I was given sent me into a peaceful slumber. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up exhausted. The bed I was laying on was so soft... Bed! Forgetting my exhaustion I sat up to look at my new prison. Night had arrived, yet I could see the room clearly enough lit by moonlight. If this was a prison it was unlike any I'd ever seen. The room was much like the one that I'd left Portia in back at Althena's Shrine. I was lying on a canopied bed, and there were tall windows on each wall with gossamer curtains swaying in the light breeze. 

I was out of the bed in the next instant and moved to the nearest window. All I saw before the door opened was a mountain range off in the distance. 

It was she! 

_"I see you've found your way back." She closed the door and leaned against it._

"Found my way back?" 

_She giggled. "Oh don't play childish jests. We both know why you're here."_

The breath caught in my throat. I suddenly couldn't bring myself to say anything as she sauntered towards me. "I think there has been some misunderstanding. Where am I?" This had to be a dream! My mind seemed so clouded... 

_"Now, now. Don't think playing innocent will fool me."_

She was now standing not more than an arm length away. She had the thickest, beautiful golden hair... Her amazing crystallized, lavender, gaze bore into mine. 

_"All will be realized soon. So very soon... until then, rest. You shall need it."_

"But... but where... am... I..." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I slowly became alert to the sound of hard voices. 

"I thought you said that you had captured him!" 

"Hey man, look, I was wrong okay? It was just some out of town thief... from... Reza. His wife came to pick him up earlier... yeah." I recognized the second voice as Kyle's. What was he doing? I was sure that the other voice belonged to one the Meribian guards here to sequester me. 

"I'm not buying your asinine story for one minute you filthy mugger! Now I demand you take me to the fugitive at once!" This was followed by a long pause. "What the hell are you doing!" 

"I'm having you escorted to the door, **sir**." Kyle replied. "And for your lily assed information, that's what I do. Escort the nice people of Lunar through the long and dangerous border. I don't **mug** people. Though for your sake you might want to watch your back while around here, there's a lot of people who have had many an unfortunate journey through these hills." 

"You'll hear from Lemia Ausa about this you swindler! Mark my words! This isn't the last you've heard of me you dastardly, purse cutter!" Kyle's only reply was a roaring laugh and a few minutes later he appeared in front of my cell. 

"A lucky man you are, an acquaintance of yours is here. Fortunately, the little playmate made it here to save your ass my friend." 

A friend of mine? Portia. Damn! I should have known that she would somehow find a way to seek me out! I was very ready to give her a piece of my mind! I mumbled thanks to Kyle as I strode purposely out of the room. She would be hiding a smug smile no doubt. Why couldn't she do as I wished just once! She slowly turned as I began, "Didn't I tell you to stay..." 

"My my, is that anyway to talk to a friend?" 

For a moment I thought it was the girl, Luna, from Burg. This young woman could have been mistaken for her. As I looked at her I could have sworn I had seen her from somewhere before…


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter 8 

"As I am sure you know, you have a very long journey ahead if it is Damon's Spire you are trekking to... And just why are you seeking out the all knowing one?" 

I have been in Nanza for two days now and Kirei, the one whom by some miracle had persuaded Kyle into letting me go, had been with me as well. There was some indescribable link between us. Perhaps it was her beauty and mystery that had me so captivated. She has told me so much, yet I still know little about her. I have not told her about this... Sickness as I call it now that has taken over my life. I did not want her to be pulled into this web that I had become entangled. 

"Why does anyone go to him? For answers my dear Kirei." A slight breeze moved my hood and I quickly pulled it forward again, Kirei did not seem to notice. She also has not commented on the fact that during these past two days I have kept my face hidden from her. 

"Now now Yasuo, if I did not know any better I would think that you are keeping something from me." She smiled and I could not help but smile in return. 

"A wise one you are Kirei." 

"No matter, I shall have to put the puzzle pieces together myself if you'll not help me," she replied with a mischievous grin. A mischievous grin not unlike one that belonged to another beautiful female... Portia. She was all right. There was no need to worry about her safety while she was staying at Althena's Shrine. Phacia had promised to take care of her until I returned. I do no doubt that she would do everything in her power to keep that promise. 

"You are wandering away again Yasuo." 

"What?" 

"Wandering away... of the two days that we have been together, I have noticed that your mind wanders... where to?" 

Perhaps it was not only a mischievous grin she had in common with Portia. "I am just planning on how to reach Damon's Spire." 

"Okay." Though I knew little of her, I could tell she was saying much more. She knew that I was lying. 

We stopped in front of the Goddess statue. "This is where we say our farewells Yasuo." 

My stomach tightened slightly, but I knew this was for the best. Best for her to get away before something happened to her. It appeared that Lemia Ausa was bent on capturing not only I but also all those close to me. 

"Yes, I suppose it is." 

"Do not sound so sad Yasuo. We will meet one another again. Maybe even sooner than you think." She rose on tiptoe before I could object; I felt the whisper of a kiss on my cheek. 

I had only closed my eyes for a moment, and she was gone. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke suddenly from a dreamless sleep to a commotion outside. I rushed to the closest window to see a blonde-haired, plump, woman with a painted face much like a clown, in the courtyard surrounded by demons. There was another scantily clad woman, with long blonde hair, and many tribal-like tattoos coloring her exposed skin. 

"...What's the world coming to when a decent lady has to be so vulgar to protect herself..." 

I threw my clothes on, made sure that my hood was in place, and ran down the tower stairs hoping to help the lady in distress. As I barged through the door leading out to the courtyard my eye caught the discarded clothes and Kyle flipping high into the air in a most exaggerated fashion. 

"...You and your boys need to learn some manners sweet cheeks..." Kyle said, deftly catching his sword; I assume he had thrown it into the air for effect as well. From the look in the blonde's eyes I could tell that she was far from impressed, and only angered further at Kyle's display. 

The two exchanged a few more insults before a group of people burst onto the scene. Alex of Burg, that loud-mouthed, flying cat of his, Mia, Nash, and the beast-girl Jess that had been arguing with Kyle. 

"Later children!" The blonde threatened and disappeared. 

"Yasuo? Yasuo! It's you! I'm so relieved that you are all right!" Mia ran to me and we exchanged a friendly hug. She pulled away and looked around. "But where is Portia?" Her eyes widened and she gasped. "Nothing has-" 

"Not to worry Mia," I rushed to assure her as I tugged self-consciously on my hood. "Portia is safe. She is staying at Althena's Shrine." 

My words only seemed to bother her further. "What is wrong Mia?" 

"I found out what had happened to my mother Yasuo... That woman that you just saw is Xenobia; she was impersonating my mother. All along my mother was in the cell next to yours with some sort of brainwashing mask on. She could not even remember who she was or why she was there. Once Alex, Nash, and I reached the Star Chamber we found Luna. Xenobia, Royce, and Phacia are sisters, and members of the Vile Tribe. They were trying to take control of Vane. The rumor of the Magic Emperor is true. He is seeking to take over Lunar. He has taken Luna and the White Dragon Quark... Portia." 

"Is no doubt in his hands as well," Yasuo interjected. "But perhaps not, I will go back and see for myself." 

"I am so sorry Yasuo. If only I had known... If I had done something sooner!" 

"As I said, do not worry Miss Mia. I will see to it that Portia comes to no harm. Magic Emperor or no." I rested a hand on Mia's shoulder and gently squeezed. As I had thought many times in the last few days, Fate dealt a cruel hand to me. I knew my time was short. It would not be long till whatever was happening to me took over completely. I could not leave Portia behind, let her die. No matter what happened to me, I had to save her. 

"Take your HANDS OFF Mia Ausa you... you peasant!" Nash ordered smashing my hand with his magic cane. 

A cry of pain escaped me and I cradled my hand to my stomach. He had broken my wrist; I could feel the abnormal position of the bone pressing against my skin. 

"Nash!" If Mia's eyes had been daggers Nash's wounds would have run deep. "Jessica, can you heal him?" 

"No!" I snapped and move away. I could not control it. It was coming. My anger rose with a staggering force. _Not now! By Althena not now!_ My heartbeat drummed in my ears and I could not hear the words coming from Mia's moving lips. A red haze blurred my vision... and then I ran. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The pain was gone. My wrist no longer broken. _Thank the one whom has given me this peace._ I was dreaming again. I had to be. I remember how I had been running. Trying to run from the change, the sickness. Now, I was lying in that canopied bed in that room with those tall windows and gossamer curtains. 

I heard a sleepy moan, and that is when the cloud of confusion lifted from my awareness. I opened my eyes to find the golden-haired woman beside me, her arm around my waist, her naked warmth pressed against me under the furry blanket. 

I sat up slowly so as not to wake her. This strange beauty was so innocent in sleep. I still knew nothing of her. Just as I knew nothing of Kirei... 

Her eyes opened to look into mine. _"You have come back to me. I knew you would."_

"Who are you?" 

_"What a silly question. You know who I am. I am most hurt that you play these games."_

"I do not play games." 

_"So serious,"_ she began in a sinful whisper as she traced my collarbone with a fingertip. _"Does it matter? Can we not spend our time together without questions?"_

My body tensed, and I sat up to move away from her questing hand. "Yes, it matters. Who are you? And why are you coming to me in my dreams?" 

_"Who is to say that this is not reality and you have no just woke from a dream?"_

I growled as I left the bed. I pulled my clothes on in jerky, frustrated, movements. "Have it your way. I will find the answers myself!" I retorted as I walked for the door. 

_"Yasuo."_

I couldn't move. 

_"You are mine. This time you will not walk away from me."_

"I will. You may be able to control me against my wishes... but you still can not have me." 

There was silence for the moment. 

_"You are the chosen Yasuo. You can walk away from me that is true; my power over you is limited. But you can not walk away from your destiny no matter how deeply you wish it."_

She would tell me nothing. Answer none of my questions. So be it. I opened the door and walked out. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was night, and I was cold. Shivering. I needed new items and equipment. The weak herbs had dulled the pain of my broken wrist, but I had run out long ago and the pain would return soon. I made camp a few miles from Nanza. The walk had not been as draining as I had suspected. Then again, somewhere in the hills is where I had fallen asleep or passed out--I could not remember--and had the dream, that is where I must have gain extra strength. No matter what the golden-haired woman said, I could not believe that this was the dream. Although lately I have wished that it were, I knew in my soul that it was not. If this were the dream, my sickness would be gone. It has yet to leave me without some kind of pain. 

I moved the wood around in the dying campfire as I drew the hooded cloak tighter about me. 

_"Yasuo."_

"Leave me." 

_"Yasuo, do not give up."_

"I said leave." What was I to say to the voice? None of the voices I had spoken to lately would tell me anything that might help bring about an end to my suffering. All of that aside, how was I sure that I was not hearing things on account of what was happening to me? I am surely going insane. I looked into the fire hoping to calm my ragged nerves. 

_"Yasuo, you must find Portia. Find Kirei. Go to Damon before it is too late."_

"I know. You tell me things that I am already aware of." 

_"Now. There is no time to waste. I will heal you. Find Portia... Find..."_

"Find Kirei, yes, I heard you the first time." 

_"May the Goddess be with you..."_

"Indeed." I replied sarcastically as I gathered my things.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

I arrived early the next morning at the Althena Shrine. Being close to this pagoda of the Goddess nearly froze my blood. It was no longer warm and inviting. It felt much like a prison as the tall doors shut behind me with an eerie finality. 

Worshippers loitered about as if they were in trances. It some how seemed much darker inside than the last time I had called. In the main hall Phacia was no where to be found. If she had not been evil one could conjecture that she felt guilty for her treachery. Thinking upon the sudden turn of events I began to wonder whom else could be hiding in sheep's clothing. It seemed that perhaps I should keep an eye on Alex's party, yet what about Mia and Nash? Certainly they could not be connected to the Magic Emperor... 

I looked to the Goddess statue. It was so beautiful; the craftsmanship no doubt could not be matched. Yet I felt no comfort, nothing. The blank eyes looked down on me as though to judge. 

_"Yasuo..."_

My eyes widened, and I took a step back in disbelief. For a split second I could have sworn that the face had become animated and spoke! I stared for the longest time and nothing happened. 

"You really are losing it Yasuo old boy." Hearing my voice comforted me somewhat. It gave me a moment of peace when I spoke and it was mine own. 

"If you are looking for the girl she is gone." 

I turned to find an elderly woman in priestess clothing standing a few pews away. 

"Where has Phacia gone?" I asked as my stomach turned. The last of my hope that Portia was hiding safely somewhere within these walls vanished. 

"I do not know. Most likely where ever the girl went I wager." 

I thanked the elderly woman and left, I had to reach Damon's spire now more than ever. Only he would have the answers... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Each step now sent pain shooting up my side. I had stopped long enough in Nanza to buy a few needed supplies and hastily moved on. I had made it through the mountains south of Nanza and had almost reached Reza when a Goblin and three Hellraisers blocked my path. I was surprised to see the Hellraisers for in all of my teachings at Vane I could not remember if they inhabited this part of the world. I quickly pushed the elementary thoughts from my mind and braced my weary bones for an attack. 

"Come with us," said the Goblin. 

Incredible! Since when did monsters speak in anything other than snorts and grunts? 

"Come with us." 

"Why?" 

"Come with us now." 

Perhaps they were not as intelligent as I had begun to believe they were. "Why do you wish for me to accompany you?" 

"You are chosen. Chosen come with us. Remember us." The Goblin appeared patient enough but the Hellraisers were growing restless. 

"I am sorry, but I cannot go with you," I replied and moved to walk around them. The Goblin's eyes thinned to slits and he growled something to the Hellraisers that had them advancing on me with a look of bloodlust in their eyes. 

"ICE LANCE!" At my command a crosscut of icicles speared out of the ground impaling one Hellraiser while the two others dodged. 

The Goblin was advancing as well and I cast Flame Bomb killing off another Hellraiser. The stench of the final Hellraiser was almost enough to fell a man alone, its sharp teeth and claws glistened as it lunged for me. I evaded the beast and drove my dagger into its back, cutting through muscle and cracking bones. Green fluid and entrails poured out as I ripped its side wide open. The creature screamed in agony and fell at my feet. 

I turned quickly remembering the Goblin only to receive a blow to my abdomen compliments of the huge club it carried. A Flame Bomb took care of my foe as I moved a safe distance away... or at least I thought it had done the job. 

"You... come... With us." The Goblin wheezed, his charred flesh smoking and peeling as he limped slowly towards me. He grunted something unintelligible under his breath and before my eyes six more Hellraisers appeared. 

I called upon another Ice Lance and was able to kill one. My magic power and health was draining fast. I had but a few Ice Lances left. I could barely keep myself standing. I hadn't any herbs left either. 

As I was fending off one of the beasts I was struck from behind. I could feel the blood draining from the deep claw wounds. It was adrenaline alone that kept me going. Why could I not change now? At least I would have a chance of living! 

I turned and swung my dagger with what little strength I had left and cut into the Hellraiser's left eye. It staggered back, and two more took their turns digging into my flesh. 

My right wrist was completely no use, during all the fighting bone pierced my skin. If not for all of the deep lacerations opening like dams to drain my life's blood I could possibly escape. My end was drawing near. I could feel it. My vision had begun to blur, I felt sluggish and light-headed from the blood loss. 

With the last of my power I cast a Flame Bomb. Four Hellraisers were close enough to feel the impact of the fire shower. They screeched and howled as their burning fur curled into seared, rancid, strings and their skin bubbled and blistered from the immense heat. 

My magic was dissipated, so was my strength and will as I saw the two remaining enemies progressing toward me. Before my eyes closed I saw a clear image of shining claws and the sky . . . the sky which was the most beautiful shade of orchid... like orchid eyes... 

Portia... please... forgive me..


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

"In time... Alive... Battle..." 

Was this life after death? 

"Unbelievable... Miracle... A gift... Althena..." 

A dark world of nothingness, with meaningless whispers to accompany it? How long has it been? How many grains of the hourglass have fallen since I was pulled into this place? 

I must be dead. Althena herself must have seen some evil, eschewing my soul from her heavens. 

What? What was in me that was so black? Why was I not given the chance to find out? 

All questions were irrelevant here. Only the whispers would speak to me with their unintelligible interpretations. 

The only solace I could find was in the revelation that the sickness could not touch me here... yet naught could reach me... 

"Yasuo..." 

Insanity, it had taken root. I have so wanted to hear someone, anyone call out to me... 

"Yasuo, please..." 

What was this? Warmth? How? I hadn't a body to feel such a thing... 

"...Come back..." 

Yes, to go back. To have this warmth embrace me again. To be alive! 

"I... I think he's..." I knew that voice... but who? 

"...Going to be just fine..." Another voice... 

Blinding light! My eyes opened wide, sightlessly, and air rushed into my lungs. Life! So weak. I was aware of the pain now. I closed my eyes again hoping to force it away. 

"Everything will be all right now Yasuo. Just rest," the first voice soothed. I felt a cool cloth pressed to my forehead, suppressing the ache there. "Good. Rest now." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There she was. Waiting for me. Where I first saw her, in the beautiful meadow, the light breeze dancing with her golden locks. 

_"Are you ready to put those silly dreams behind you my love?"_

"I am dreaming now. My life is not a dream." Each time I entered this dreamland some invisible thread coiled around my being, urging, coaxing, me to stay. It would be so easy to leave all the suffering of my life behind and remain here. 

_"I can plainly see that you are still unconvinced. How you can deny that this is real?"_ She spread her arms wide, then let them fall. _"How can you deny me?"_

What could I say to that? She was so persuasive... this world was virtually undistinguishable from mine. "The way that you can deny a dream. You know that it is not real." 

Her eyes closed briefly. _"I am real Yasuo. I am as real as you."_ She walked toward me then, and the thread tightened still. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was dusk when I woke next. 

"Father." 

"It has been a long time Yasuo." He stood a short distance away by a window; the dying light traced his features. 

"Yes it has. The beard and mustache suit you." I was uncomfortable. My father and I had rarely talked when I was younger. From what I could remember, it appeared that for one reason or another he resented my existence. 

"What has happened?" 

"It is a long story." I could not begin to think of how I would tell him about my unpredictable changes. 

"Neither of us are going anywhere." Still at the window he did not turn to me. Just as it was when I was a young boy. He would never look at me unless it was absolutely necessary. 

"Perhaps you do not father, but I do." I sat up tentatively taking note of my injuries. How I survived the attack Althena only knows. My broken wrist had been bandaged, as well as my torso and varies places on my back. I touched my temple where the ache had earlier been centered and my fingertips found stitches. 

"You are in no condition to go anywhere. Wherever you are going, I am sure that it can wait. Getting yourself killed will not get you there any faster. We were unsure if you would wake again after she brought you home." 

Home. Even the knowledge that almost all of my problems started in Vane that was the home that came to mind. Not this place. Never this place. 

"You almost died. If Kirei had not found you when she did... Well, no sense in talking about it now. You are alive and recovering. That is why you need bed rest for a few more days." 

Kirei. Yes, it must have been she that had taken care of my wounds. "How well do you know her?" Perchance some of my answers would be answered concerning her identity. 

"Not well. It does not matter. She was the one who saved you Yasuo. For that she has the right as far as I am concerned to keep to herself." 

This whole situation was unbelievable. I hated to admit it, but I would never make it to Damon's Spire in this state. I was fortunate that I had not been killed. If I was not dead... then what was that nothingness that I had experienced? Another dream? It was unlike any I knew. 

"At any rate, I sent a messenger to contact Lemia Ausa and let her know of what has happened. You can go back when you have fully recovered. Here is some silver for any items that may have been lost on your way here." He threw a large pouch of silver on to the dresser beside the bed without looking my way, and left the room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sat at a table in a darkened corner of the pub pondering whether to tell my father all that has happened or not. He is my father after all, yet on the other hand I have not heard from him in years. With all of the betrayal going on in the world these days it would no doubt be best to leave him in an ignorant state of bliss. Even after all these years I could not share this heavy burden with him. He did not deserve to end up missing like Portia. I could not afford to worry for his safety while searching for her. 

"There you are." 

My breath caught. I was getting too jumpy. "Kirei. Please, sit." 

"That was my intention. I thought that I would have trouble finding you. After looking around I knew that the tall, brooding, hooded man in the corner was you." Her eyes twinkled as she smiled. Mine soon followed. I hadn't much to smile for since last we met. "Hah! Not even that hood can hide that smile." 

I might have laughed at the pretentious look on her face if my split lip had not brought my injuries to mind. In turn, I remembered the battle, and how Kirei found me. 

"You needn't ask. I was following you. That is how I found you. I thought that you would stop in Nanza before moving on, but apparently I was wrong. While you kept traveling I was still in Nanza. I woke in the night with a feeling of urgency I can not even begin to explain. I knew that I had to find you then. I was almost too late Yasuo. I am so sorry. If I had not stayed in Nanza! If only..." 

I leaned forward and covered one of her trembling hands with my own. "It is far from your fault, Kirei. I can take care of myself," I paused for a moment when I noticed her lift a brow, then I cleared my throat. "Most of the time I can. I will admit that it was not in my best judgement to go on as weak as I had been. What I mean to say is that you should not look back and worry about what might have been. Before setting out for Damon's Spire I will be resting a few days at my father's house." 

"I am glad to hear that. Your father is a great man. He has helped many people, including you. He began bandaging you up before you were even all the way in the door!" 

I almost choked on my water. "What! I find that hard to believe. He has practiced the art of avoiding me all of my life." 

"Whatever his reasons for that I do not know, Yasuo, but I do know that the man loves you. If you could have seen him." She lightly covered my hand. "He does care more than you think. There are just some people in this world that are not as apt at showing it as others." 

At that moment Portia came to mind. Her and my father were complete opposites in that respect. My father rarely opened up to me and, ever since I met Portia she could not manage to keep anything to herself. And Kirei... she was just intriguing. I was not sure what to think of her. 

I drew my hand away from hers as another thought came to mind. Why had she been following me? 

"You are a mystery to me, Yasuo. I want to know you. You have this barrier around you and just when I think I have reached the zenith it just gets taller. You said that you were going to Damon's Spire, and I will not lie, I am curious. It only adds to your allure. I know, however, that you wish for us not to get any closer and I am hoping that it is only because of the reason you are seeking Damon, and not because of me." 

If my beliefs permitted me to accept it, I would think that we had some kind of psychic link between us! I hope that her perceptiveness does not wind up putting her in any danger. As I looked at her nothing set off any intuitive alarms. For now, I would trust her. 

Interrupting my contemplation was the sound of flapping wings immediately followed by the irritating sound of Alex's flying cat's voice. My gaze went to the door and saw Alex and his companions enter the pub. While the tall brigand talked to the thieves' guild leader the others talked to... my father? When had he arrived? I could not believe how closed off from my surroundings I had been while I weighed my situation. Perhaps he just had not noticed me. Still, it was odd that Alex would be talking to him. I wonder what business Alex had with him. I would have to ask my father later. 

"So Kirei, which classes were you taking at the..." I must be losing my mind! Kirei was gone! "Kirei?" I looked around but it was as if she had disappeared. Again! 

I looked back to the bar in time to see that my father had left and Alex's party was heading into the back of the tavern where there were halls that led to the thieves' market in the basement. Why was there a need to join the guild? Suspicion mixed with curiosity crept into my mind... Bah! What business was it of mine? If they all wanted to be thieves why should that matter to I? 

I sat back in the chair and tried to make myself comfortable and to accommodate my injuries. I finished drinking my water, and the fingers on my uninjured hand tapped restlessly on the tabletop... 

I could resist no longer! If I wanted answers, I could not sit here and wonder... 

Royce! 

I had made it down the hall in the back in time to see Royce fade out of sight with a little girl! 

"The red dragon is next!" Royce's voice threatened, and then her presence was gone. 

Royce... I could have confronted her had I followed Alex. Damn! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was still wondering what had happened to Kirei the next morning while I was packing my items and equipment. I knew my father was not going to like my decision to leave. I knew that there was a chance that I could die if I ventured to the spire now. But I had to chance it; it was just too coincidental that I kept encountering one of the three Vile Tribe Sisters at each of my destinations. 

"I hope that you are going to tell me that you are going back to Vane." 

"I am sorry father..." I did not turn to him as I finished packing. 

"Where are you headed?" 

I should lie and be done with it. But Kirei's words came back to me then. Maybe all these years it was not resentment he felt towards me. Maybe it was directed at him or maybe there was none at all. Perhaps he was one whom was awkward with words so instead of stumbling over them he chose not to speak. Or I am just making excuses for his cool demeanor, the only one I have ever known. 

"I know that I have not been the best father to you, Yasuo. Nevertheless, I have not been a bad one either. I have wanted what was best for you. That is why I sent you to Vane with your aunt when you began showing a high potential for using magic. I wanted you to have the best schooling. If you had stayed here, you would have had no education. You would have learned to become a thief. Perhaps good enough to sustain a sorry life at best, like the rest of the pick pockets around here. They are not bad people at heart. But living the life a thief is not a life. I did not want that for you. I can not make up for the times that I have not spent with you. And I can not promise that things will change between us even now. But I wanted you to know that. If nothing else, I want you to know that much." 

I was speechless. Maybe this **was** the dream. I had always wished for my father to say such things to me. I am not surprised that he would tell me these things at a time when I might very well be facing certain death. I can not fault him. He does not know all that has happened to me. At least my heart is lighter in knowing that he is not just saying these things because of my impending meeting with Damon. 

Even still, all I could manage was a short moment at his side and a hand on his shoulder before I walked from the room.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

I stood before the forest just north of Damon's Spire. I took a deep breath. I was almost there. I would meet with Damon before this day came to an end. 

It was hard to believe that I had made it thus far. Moreover I never would have believed when I woke up that fateful day, not much more than a week ago, that it would be the last memory of my normal life. It seemed that I was now intended to walk alone. It was rather disheartening thinking of such things. 

A flash of light from a nearby tree caught my attention and the melancholy thoughts were forgotten. 

"What are you doing! He will see you!" 

"He can not see us! We are invisible remember!" 

"But he looked over this way! How can you be sure?" 

"Shh! He may not be able to see us, but he can hear us. Now be quiet!" 

"Do not tell me to be quiet!" 

"Dare you not get saucy with me! This was your dull-witted idea to spy on him!" 

"We are not spying on him!" 

"Really? And just what do you call hiding behind trees and making ourselves invisible to him exactly? Sounds a lot like spying to me!" 

"Shh! He is coming this way!" 

I could not find the source of the light I had seen, but I could hear arguing voices. Where could they be hiding? I could clearly make out the voices yet I could see no one. Odd, indeed. 

"Hello?" It was worth a try calling out to them. Or was it just my hearing? There were so many things in this world that I could not be sure of since my life had upended. 

"Just great! This is all your fault you know!" 

"What! Are you out of your mind! Look, I am out of here! Watch him all you want!" 

"Eiyuu, where are you going? Come back here this instant! Of fine then... Eek!" 

She was a beautiful, petite, Faerie. Black, shiny, locks, with oval, golden, eyes. Eyes filled with embarrassment and... Fear. Damn! In all of the commotion the wind had blown my hood off revealing my eyes. Accursed eyes! 

I pulled on the hood hiding my face again. "Please, do not be afraid. I will not harm you." 

She stood there frozen, akin to a statue... akin to the statue at Althena's shrine. I tried to shake the feeling. It took effort for her gaze held mine. 

"I swear. No harm will come to you by my hand. I am merely traveling to Damon's Spire." 

"I know." 

I was taken aback. What did she know? 

"I know that you are the cursed one. The one from the legend." 

"Legend? What legend?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'The cursed one shall arise,  
A traveler with devil eyes,

Trekking to the great tower,  
Unlocking hidden power,

Finding his fate he will deny,  
What is to be done en' defy,

Written scripture in the book,  
While there a life will be took,

Loss of the one will be great,  
Lunar's cry will resonate...'

A life taken? Should I be dumfounded by this legend? Or should I dismiss it, as was my first inclination? Should I worry whose life will be taken? I wished so that I could keep a clear mind about this. Perhaps if this legend were nothing I would not worry so. Though I did not want to admit it, there was a part of me that could not just expel its words. 

I looked around the small library I had been guided to. I was still in awe of the magic that had reduced me from my human size to that of a fae. Zura, the one that I had found watching me knew much of the legend. She was convinced that I was the one it spoke of. 

I looked back to the old text and turned the page. On the back of the latter page was a pictorial of the legend. The drawings looked as though they had been drawn by a very young youth of about five or so years of age. I had nothing in common with the 'cursed one' save for the eyes. My skin was not pale, nor had I sprouted fangs, claws, or knee-length, hair. 

I smiled then. These drawings, even if inappropriate, reminded me of Portia. She hadn't an artistic bone in her body. She could have drawn these herself... My smile faded then.... Worry not Portia, I am close to the answers. Not only will I discover what has changed me; but I will find you as well. 

I turned a few more pages... What? What was a mirror doing inside of a book? I lightly touched its smooth surface. Strange. It was warm. I continued to stare, for how long I know naught. 

"Yasuo." My name was followed by the appearance of an elderly fae. "I am Hakushiki. Leader if you will, of the fae folk. I am sorry for my delay. I hope that your interest as been piqued in our modest library." 

"Quite. I was unfamiliar with the legend of the 'cursed one'. Zura believes that I am he." 

Hakushiki moved into the room and took the seat next to me, and chuckled. "Yes, Zura is most imaginative, which has gotten her into quite a bit of mischief in her years. Did she tell you that her whole name is Itazura?" 

'Mischievous'. I smiled. 

"Zura has told me that you are on your way to Damon's Spire." 

"Yes." I looked back to the book. "I am searching for answers." 

"Who is not. Would this include the magic emperor?" 

"Only if he is involved. I am searching not only for answers to problems that plague me, but for the whereabouts of a very close friend." I tried to look away from the book then, but strangely I could not. 

"I see. Well then Yasuo, it appears that you are fortunate that the magic emperor is not involved. Although I have heard that he is not such a bad man. He has come to me himself and asked if my people and I would want his protection." 

"Protection? From what?" It seemed that Hakushiki realized he had said too much and cleared his throat. 

"Ah, nothing really. I believe he was just offering. The fae are strong, but it is favorable to have such a strong man on our side." 

"Indeed." He was lying, but it was no business of mine. I stood and picked the book up as well. 

"I see you have had a chance to read the legend. It does not go into great detail about the cursed one, so you see, anyone could claim to be him. Even so, it is a legend to be wary of. No one is quite sure what will happen to the cursed one after he reaches Damon's Spire." 

"So, it is a definite that the great tower is Damon's Spire?" 

"I suppose. That is what has been passed down for generations. I have read and heard many other things concerning the legend. That may not even be the original text you hold. It was once believed that it was rewritten, or that translators embellished the true myth," Hakushiki replied as he too stood. 

"What is this mirror for? It seems peculiar that a mirror be placed in the middle of the book." 

"An ancient relic I presume. I am unsure. It has never been used for anything useful as far back as I can recall." 

"To each his own I suppose." I was suddenly hurled into a bookcase across the room! "What is this!" 

Hakushiki stood in place with his mouth gaping. 

The book floated before the shelf I was about to place it on. 

"I assume this has not happened before." An idiotic question no doubt, but what was there to say? Such things even in this land were bizarre to say the least. 

"I-it is a-an o-omen! Ahhhh!!!" Hakushiki shouted as he ran from the room. 

_"Yasuo."_

Only when I stood did I feel the pain in my back. I would need to change the bandages on my back; at least one of my wounds had reopened when I hit the bookshelf. 

_"You are beginning to believe, Yasuo. No matter how much you try to convince yourself otherwise. Soon, you will know."_

A breeze filled the room as I walked towards the book. 

_"Yes Yasuo. You can no longer deny this. No longer can you deny that this is all a dream!"_

The breeze grew to a strong wind, the lantern flames were extinguished, the room fell into darkness, and as I stopped in front of the book my hood blew off. Lightening lit the room for a split second, and my breath caught in my throat, choking me as though someone or something had slipped their hands around my neck! The reflection in the mirror had not been mine; it had bee the reflection of the cursed one!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

I slowly opened my eyes, and my vision focused on a tall, slender, tanned man standing on the other side of a campfire. 

"Where am I? What happened?" 

"You are in the forest north of Damon's Spire. As for what happened I do not know. Kirei and I found you lying on the ground just inside the forest entrance." He answered quietly yet forcefully. He gracefully sat down, but his posture remained rigid. He appeared to be much like a stereotypical dark and silent type, hair darker even than mine own, eerie light blue eyes sharply building their impression of me, not very trustworthy. The way he was looking at me made me very uncomfortable, just as Royce had. He did not strike me as the type Kirei would be associated with yet I knew next to nothing about her. 

"Where is Kirei?" I was sure the tense atmosphere would lessen upon her return. 

"Right here Yasuo." I immediately felt my body relax. I was relieved to see her friendly face. "You really want to get yourself killed do you not? I changed the bandage on your back, whatever happened you are lucky it did not make your wound worse." 

It all suddenly returned in a blinding flash. The heels of my hands dug into my eyes trying to suppress the onslaught of pain in my head. The book, the mirror... my reflection... The Cursed One. 

"Yasuo?" 

"No, I am fine." I held up my hand to stop her advance. "Just some minute pain. I can not remember what happened, but it must have been something like a blow to the head." My fingertips gently rubbed my temples. She needn't know the whole story. 

"Well then, if you are sure." She sat next to me and touched my shoulder. "I almost forgot to introduce you two. Yasuo, this is Kage, another brooding man I know. He was born in Reza; I am surprised that you two have not met already. And Kage, this is Yasuo. He is on his way to Damon's Spire." 

Kage nodded in reply. 

"What brings you this way Kirei?" Had she decided to follow me again? 

"Kage just returned from Meryod. There was a mishap with the bridge there. There is an old gentleman whom used to do repairs all the time, but his sight is not what it used to be, so he asked Kage to travel to Iluk to call on an inventor there named Meika. He stopped in Reza for supplies and that is when I saw him. Why not travel with us? You could regain your strength, and we all could then travel with you." 

"I thank you Kirei, your words are kind. But now that I am so close to the answers, I want only to get there as soon as possible." The legend came to mind then. If it was true that someone was going to die, then I did not want it to be Kirei or her companion. And if it were I, then I wanted no one to witness it. 

"If that is what you wish than so be it. You will still be welcome to come with us if you should change your mind. Anyhow, I think it best that we get a few hours rest. We have quite a bit of traveling ahead of us." 

She would not hear an argument from I. My eyes were heavy with sleep, and I was already drifting back into a deep slumber. Kage all the while watching with his sharp gaze. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke slowly; something was tickling my nose. 

Raspberries, such a sweet scent. 

I heard a soft feminine sigh. My eyes came immediately open. 

Kirei! 

Somehow in the night we had moved closer together. Her back was to my chest, my arm around her small waist. 

I tried blowing her soft, blue, hair away from my nose in an effort not to wake her. Yet the stray hairs blew directed back to my nose, if things continued like this I would sneeze. 

I heard a muffled giggle then. 

"Just what is it that you find so amusing my dear Kirei?" 

"Shh, I am still sleeping." 

I smiled. "I see... You are still sleeping yet you can hold normal conversation?" 

"Yes." She giggled again and turned over onto her back. 

"I am sorry for waking you." 

"No need for apologies Yasuo. We need to get ready soon," She paused for a moment and her cheeks turned pink. "I grew cold in the night. I hope you do not mind that I came to lay by you." 

"Not at all." I reassured her. Surprisingly, she replied with a warm hug. I looked up only to clash gazes with Kage. He looked like he might rip my limbs off! "Your friend is awake as well," I whispered to her as I moved away. 

"Oh!" She turned and smiled at Kage who returned the smile although it looked as though it took him great effort to keep it upon his face. It disappeared immediately as Kirei turned back to me. 

"Well then! We had best get packed up!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you sure you will not continue on with us to Iluk?" 

Kirei eyes looked up at me with some emotion that I could not identify. My stomach muscles tightened. I wanted to go with her, I realized standing at these crossroads that I was terrified of what I would find atop Damon's spire. 

We hugged then. "Go on with your friend to Iluk... We must part now Kirei." My chest tightened. What was happening to me? 

"Yasuo. This is not goodbye is it?" Kirei's muffled voice replied from my chest. 

It was like a kick to the gut. That was the very thing Portia had asked me the last time I saw her. I hugged Kirei tighter. I could not lose anyone else. But I could not stay risking her life. 

"We will see each other sooner than you think, my dear Kirei." I stood back from her with a smile of encouragement. 

Her tearful eyes looked into mine and I knew not else to say. This was so much harder than I thought it would be. She had some how stole into my heart and I hadn't notice till now. 

"Yasuo, I..." I lightly pressed my fingertips to her lips to silence her. Her tears spilled from her eyes then, and she leapt into my arms again. "Come with us Yasuo... I do not want to lose you." 

"You will never lose me my dear Kirei. Go on now. Your friend is waiting." I smiled again when she finally looked up. "Go on," I whispered and gently wiped the tears from her wet cheek. "We will see each other again, I promise." 

"Sooner than you think." She covered my hand and smiled. 

"Yes." 

She backed away a step or so and then quickly turned and ran to catch up with Kage. I stood watching as they began walking and Kage spoke to her. Undoubtedly asking her what had been said. 

I turned down the path toward Damon's unable to watch them any further. I knew my life was going to change and there would be no turning back now that I had chosen this path. I made a promise to Kirei that I knew I would break. I was not going to see her again. 

As I walked this lonely path my own tears spilled. Crimson as the accursed eyes I kept hidden.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 

This was it. This magnificent spire that towered before me was the culmination of my journey. For better or worse, I would find the truth. 

When I entered it was as though I had entered Althena's shrine. It was cold, dark, and empty. Not a living soul was about. I checked the few treasure chests I came across but all were empty. 

I made my way to the southwest end of the first floor and found huge closed doors. I hadn't found a key to unlock them. Even though I knew they would not open I tried to pry the large doors apart. Anything to get them open. 

"There is no need for that Yasuo. Answer my question and the doors will open." 

I turned to see an elderly man in majestic robes and silvery hair. 

"Damon?" 

"Yes. Now, Yasuo: What is the foundation of all life, which was given by the Goddess Althena?" 

Was this a test? If so, it was quite easy. "Why, magic, of course." 

"Correct, you may proceed." He vanished and the doors opened. 

I slowly climbed the stairs. There must be some kind of catch. Something to do with magic. 

And as Althena would have it I was attacked by a group of Bat Knights as I reached the second floor. A few flame bombs took care of them rather quickly. I hastened to the northeast end of this floor, something guiding me yet I knew not what. Fortunately, the few battles I fought did not take much effort. Most of my wounds from the battle back at Reza had healed, but my back I was unsure of. One true hit to my back could mean my end. 

"Well done Yasuo. Now, another question must you answer before moving on: What is the power that controls strength?" 

"Skills and technique." I did not excel at swordplay, but I knew that without skills and technique a swordsman is lost and could quite easily be bested. But why was Damon asking these simple questions? Best not to wonder I suppose. At least I was able to answer them. 

"Correct again." The doors opened to the third floor. 

As I climbed the stairs to the third floor, I was overcome with a sense of dread. Magic was needed to overcome the monsters on the previous level, but if I needed special skills and techniques for this level then there was a great possibility that I would not make it. I hadn't any extraordinary skills or techniques with my sword. 

The Hell Giants were in abundance to my misfortune. There were at least two in every room I tiptoed through. I saw the stairs leading to the fourth floor, when the hairs rose on the back of my neck. I turned to see a Hell Giant looking down at me with what I could only guess passed as an evil grin, before it's massive arm sent me flying into the wall on the other side of the room. 

The pain in my back was unbearable. I could not move an arm without pain radiating to the tips of my fingers. I took deep breaths trying to rise above the throbbing. 

I used the wall as support and could hear other Hell Giants entering the room. I peered around the corner, and saw that two more occupied the room. I hadn't much hope that I could run fast enough to escape a fight with them. I looked around the room, there had to be some way that I could indirectly fight them. 

I closed my eyes and began gathering the magic energy from around me. My body became warm, and when I opened my eyes my hands were glowing. I hoped that this would work! 

"ICE LANCE!" The power of all my concentrated magic summoned the icicles that pierced not only the floor, but the ceiling as well! Like bars of a jail cell the Hell Giants were trapped on the other side. 

My triumph was short lived as a sudden wave of dizziness washed over me and I almost passed out. I staggered toward the stairs once again hoping that there were no Giants waiting for me. 

To my surprise there was a man lying on the floor by the staircase. 

"Sir? Are you all right?" He appeared to be asleep. 

I jumped back as his eyes suddenly opened. "UGH! Help me, please! My stomach is going to explode! UGH!" 

I had two healing nuts left, and I knew I needed one now. I looked back to the man and he was clutching his stomach in such agony. If it was anything like what I was going through then he unquestionably needed one. Perhaps I would not need the other one. 

I kneeled down beside him. "Here sir, take this healing nut." 

He looked up at me and then sat up. "Thank you Yasuo, you are very kind." 

My eyes widened in surprise. His closed and a white light surrounded him; moments later it was gone and Damon stood before me with an outstretched hand. I gratefully took it and he helped me to stand. 

"I can see you are hurt badly, do you wish me to teleport you back to the first floor? You could return with your friends." 

"No, Damon. I wish to continue." I reached into my bag and pulled out a Healing Nut, I noticed that there were two again. 

"Very well then. You have passed the test for this floor. Please continue." 

Halfway up the stairs I sat down. Had I been wrong? Should I have continued on with Kirei and Kage, then came here? This would have been so much easier. I could have done without all of this ache. My back was bleeding once again. All the Healing Nuts in the world now would most likely have no effect. The dizziness had left with the help of the last nut, and a starlight restored half my magic. 

I took a deep breath and rose. I knew not how many floors remained, but I could not stop now. 

On the fourth floor thank Althena there were few monsters to deal with, and the ones I was forced to fight were easy enough to kill. The last room I entered was completely empty. No doors, nor stairs. 

"Yasuo, I will give you time now to heal, and one last chance to decide whether you wish to return later or continue you on to the next floor. Circumstances as they are, I will open the way to the fifth floor without a challenge, only this one time." Damon's voice echoed throughout the large room. 

"I will heal now and continue on Damon. I have come so far that it would be foolish to turn back now. Again, I thank you." 

The wall at the north end of the room open and stairs leading up were revealed. 

I was becoming weaker much faster now. I took the last Healing Nut from my bag and ate it. I could feel minor wounds and bruises heal. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths and continued on. 

The fifth floor was as eerie as the first. Only there were warrior statues everywhere, their lifeless eyes following my every move. Thank Althena there were no enemies to contend with. 

I then came upon the last room where a pile of clay lay in the middle of the floor. Much like the last room on the fourth floor, there were no doors, nor stairs. 

"Your last test Yasuo. You must create something with the clay that will move me. Call my name when you are done." 

I looked back to the pile of shapeless clay on the floor. Something that would move him? How could I mold anything to move him, when I knew him not? If Kirei and Portia were here they would know what to make. They would have some clue. I could not think of one thing. Nothing that that would surely move him. 

I touched the clay and squeezed, it was cool to the touch as it moved between my fingers. My hands seemed to take on a mind of their own and before too long I was finished. 

I stood and moved a few feet back. 

Had **I** created the absolutely beautiful sculpture before my eyes? I had never touched clay a day in my life! It most definitely moved something within me, but would it have the same effect on Damon? This sculpture that looked so much like a fusion of Portia and Kirei? With Portia's beastman ears, and eyes, and Kirei's mouth and long pony-tailed hair... 

"Damon." 

"It is a magnificent piece Yasuo. Something that could only come from the heart. Your soul emanates from this creation, and it indeed moves me. Please, carry on to the next floor." 

I felt a moment of peace then as I gazed at the statue. But that peace disappeared the moment that the statue vanished. The stairs to the next floor appeared. 

How I wish that Portia and Kirei were here. I needed their strength. 

When I entered the six floor, if felt as though a heavy weight had been lifted from my shoulders. This was the top of the spire. No more fighting no more tests. 

"Well done Yasuo. Please, come and sit." Damon beckoned from behind a huge mahogany desk. 

I sank into the comfortable chair, thankful for the rest. But the moment was fleeting as I looked to Damon. Now that I was at last here I was unsure what to ask. I could not just blatantly ask. Could I? 

"I have followed your quest here from Vane, Yasuo. I know the hardships you had to endure to make it thus far. Whatever is on your mind, feel free to ask me. I hope however that whatever it is that you ask that I am able to provide you with the answers." 

I pushed my hood off. "What is happening to me Damon?" At least he was not surprised, or was good at hiding it. 

"Yes, your metamorphosis." 

He looked thoughtful, and I became uneasy. Was he not the all knowing one? If he had been following my travels, then would it not stand to reason that he would know that I was here to ask that very question and would already have the answer? It seemed to me the most obvious of any question I would ask him. Then again, perhaps he was hoping to put it into kind words. 

"Please Damon, whatever it is, tell me. Tell me in full, do not hold anything back." 

"Hold nothing back?" He laughed. "As you wish..." He snapped his fingers and from out of no where a body fell onto his desk! 

I stood and looked closer... What was this? Damon's body! But how? What? I looked up. 

"You are such a foolish twit Yasuo. Did you really think that you were going to find the answers so easily? That they would be hand fed to you?" Damon moved around the desk to stand beside me, his skin began to melt away... 

"Royce!" 

"Why so surprised Yasuo? I know that by now you had to have put together the fact that you were being followed. Vane, Meribia, Althena's Shrine, Nanza... I thought Reza made it unquestionable clear." 

"But why? All this time..." I was losing my mind. I had risked the life of others and mine own to get here, and now I would continue to live without knowing what was happening to me? It could not be! I would kill the witch! 

"Poor, pitiful, Yasuo. You have something that Ghaleon and my sisters want of course. Is that not what all villains want? Something that helps them in their quest of world domination?" She laughed and continued. "Do not worry so much Yasuo, you are involved in a great mission. Ghaleon will reward you greatly." 

Ghaleon was involved in this! How in the hell did I **not** hear about this? "Ghaleon is the Magic Emperor?" 

"That is quite a jest Yasuo. You almost had me fooled... you are not joking are you? How could you not know! Well no matter, now you do. Oh and before I go, I know you are just **dying** to know about your precious Portia..." Her voice trailed off in that way that makes a normally sane person want to do tremendous harm upon the other person. 

"Out with it! Are you going to tell me she is dead? That you killed her to spite me! I will not believe you. If that had been your intent you would have left her body for me to find." 

"Well apparently you do have some brains. Quite right Yasuo. She is alive and well. Though I am not quite sure you would recognize her in her present... state. Oh well now, look at the grains! I stood here torturing you long enough. I have other evil witchy things to attend to while you continue with your suffering. Take care now, Yasuo. Give Kirei a big kiss for me." Her laughter echoed throughout the room. 

I wanted to scream and break something. I smothered the impulse and turned to the desk where the late Damon lay. 

"I am to blame for your death Damon. I will not even ask your soul for forgiveness. Your death will not be in vain I promise. I will find out what is happening in this world. Lunar shall miss your wisdom." I unhooked my cape and began covering his body with it. 

"Do not... blame yourself Yasuo." 

He was alive! I leaned closer to hear his whispers. 

"You now know that Ghaleon is... involved. I am unsure of what he... wants... from you. Travel to the Frontier. Find... Althena..." 

"I must get help for you! I can..." 

"No! I am not... long for this world Yasuo. Your change... your dreams... read my books." 

My stomach was in knots; I could do nothing to save him. No matter what he said, I knew this was my doing. 

"I will Damon." 

"Your statue... it was equal... to that of Althena. I saw it before... before Royce... Kirei is..." 

I closed my eyes in a moment of silent prayer, asking Althena to keep safe Damon's spirit, and gently closed his eyes. I pulled the cloak the rest of the way over the wise man, and tried to calm my frayed nerves. If only I could have made it here sooner! My change and dreams were connected? I had begun to think so as well, but I was unsure of how. And Kirei, what was he going to say about her? 

I had to find Kirei first, and then I would come back to read this books. Something must have happened to her! 

"Yasuo! What happened?" I turned to see an unsteady Kirei in the doorway. 

"Kirei!" I was at her side in the next moment. "Are you all right? You are not wounded?" I scanned her arms and such looking for injuries. 

"I am fine Yasuo. Just tired." I led her over to the chair and knelt before her. "Kage and I were almost to Iluk when I could no longer shake the feeling of dread I felt. I had to come here. I know it is not what you wanted, but I could not stay away. I had to be with you!" 

Her blue eyes looked into mine with that same look at the crossroads. 

"Kirei..." 

"Yasuo, I..." 

"Quiet now." 

We leaned toward each other and our lips met with emotion so indescribable. Her hands cupped my face and drew away. 

She sniffled and her tears flowed once more. "Please, forgive me..." 

"Kirei?" My eyes widened with a mixture of surprise and fear, and then a roar of pure agony clawed from my very soul and ripped through each cell of my being. How could I have so quickly forgotten Royce's last words! I rose only to fall to my knees again. My vision blurred with a red haze... The sickness! 

I could vaguely hear Kirei's cries. The cloud of confusion formed again... I was able to open my eyes only to see blood running from the tips of my fingers as long sharp claws grew out from under my fingernails. As before my tears were my blood. 

The last thing I remember before the darkness took over was Kirei's blood and her look of utter terror as I knelt over her trembling body.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 

I could see the sun rising beyond the hills outside the small, solitary, window across the room from my prison cell. 

No, my cage. 

I knew not how long I had been there. Chains held fast to my wrists and ankles. Some kind of cloth had been stuffed into my mouth bringing an acidic taste with it. Could it have been the same drugs used in Nanza? 

I looked from the window in front of me to my surroundings. They were typical of a dark and dank prison cell. The one in Vane was no comparison. At least those had been kept up with. This... this was nothing but filth. The stench of death and waste stung my eyes and nostrils. Scum, dirt, and goddess only knew what else squeezed between the crevices between the stoney wall, like puss from a festering wound. The floor did not fair any better. A silver pan of water lay on the floor to my right in the corner where the bars met the wall. A rat ate a moldy piece of bread. I cared not whether it had been intended for myself, I would not eat it, and at least it would not go to waste. The left corner was too dark... I know not whether to be grateful or no. From the ceiling leaked the disgusting substance that dribbled from the walls. 

As for my condition... gone was my hooded cloaked and the rest of my possessions save for my pants. I had not been mistaken when I saw the claws grow from my fingertips. To my surprise they were not jagged, though they looked peculiar protruding from my human fingers. Nothing else appeared out of place... there was nothing else... 

I settled on watching the rat. After finishing off the bread it sniffed the water and lapped at it, then began to bathe in it. 

How long **could** one go without food or water? 

Perhaps in other circumstances I would laugh, but nothing could bring a smile to my face... even if the gag permitted such. 

I slumped against the wall, my chin resting on my chest. What of health now? The outcome of my imprisonment here was obvious. Death. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With each passing day I grew weaker and weaker still. Sadly, if my rat friend and I were pitted against one another, I do believe he would come out of it the victor. Food and water were supplied to me, and the gag had been removed from my mouth, yet whoever was responsible for these things was still a mystery to me for I had seen no one. Only when I could take the ache no longer would I eat the same moldy bread and discolored water. 

I only woke for those things, the rest of my time I spent living in my beautiful dreams... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"I knew that your thinking would change, Yasuo. I was too impatient."_

"Yes, it is true. Perhaps, I was just too stubborn to see." Did it matter any longer that this was the dream world? At least I was not bound to a wall with only a rat as my companion. I was on the verge of losing my sanity. But here... here, I could bask in the beauty of my surroundings. The nice breeze; the cool, rejuvenating, water; and the fresh, warm food that filled my belly. 

_"You are not to fault. The transition can be hard. Everything will be hard to except at first, but once you fully accept your place here you'll not have a care in the world. I promise you this Yasuo."_

"If this world is not a dream, the what shall I call it? Lunar as well?" The golden-haired lady of my dreams was now my guide. Her name? She had yet to reveal it. 

_"No Yasuo," she laughed. "This world is Akaria. Far different from your dreamrealm. You will see that here in Akaria... dreams come alive. Let us leave this meadow, and I will show you the palace..."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My hand had gone numb. I opened an eye. The sight before me disturbed me not in the least. It appeared that my rat friend tired of the moldy bread and now turned to my salty flesh to quiet its appetite. I weakly batted him a way. He squeaked an angry retorted and scurried away into the corner that held entrance to his home. 

Another morning. I had lost track of the days quite a long time ago. Lunar was just a dismal place; Tribeka was hastily becoming my life. I had nothing here... 

"Yasuo?" 

Could it be she? Unlikely... a trick. I had been seeing visions of Portia, visions of a dead Kirei for a while now. 

"Finally, I have found you! Wake up, Yasuo! I have come to take you from this place!" She pleaded... let her plead, let her beg. It was her fault that I was here, gone through so much of this suffering. For her! 

"Yasuo?" 

I wish she would stop speaking my name! Kakari, the one I affectionately called "Lady of my Dreams", warned me of the tortures that would await my return to this dream world, this prison called Lunar. 

"Do you not want to leave this place, Yasuo?" the voice continued. 

"Enough!" I weakly pushed myself to a sitting position. My eyes opened.. .my mouth dropped as well... "Portia!" 

"Yes," she whispered as she knelt in front of the bars. 

I moved as close as the chains would allow. 

"What happened?" So many questions whirlwind through my mind! 

"That is unimportant now. I need to get you out of here. Need to get you to safety," she replied as she stared. 

It was then that I thought of my horrifying appearance. Days of filth layered on my body, combined with the changes my body had been through since I last saw her. If she leapt to her feet and ran I would not fault her. 

"I know my face is sickening now, as is my broken body. But I promise you that I will not harm you." My voice broke many times, days without use and only the putrid liquid that passed as water to quench my parched throat. 

"Yes. That is unimportant now. I need to get you out of here. Need to get you to safety." 

Something was not right. Now that I examined her face much closer, there was something about her... by the goddess! Her eyes! Red as blood. More trickery! Damn her! Kakari was right. How could I have faltered so easily? 

"Go. Leave me, and never return," I spat at her before I moved back to the wall. 

"Now now, Yasuo! You have to rise to the bait for this to be fun!" 

"I meant what I said, Royce," I retorted. She was even more disgusting than this cell. I should tell her as much... the witch would only feel complimented. 

"Tsk tsk Yasuo! Are you not curious about your new home? Hmm? Portia," emphasizing the name by pointing to herself. "I am all giddy to tell you! Come now Yasuo, show some spirit!" 

Spirit was something that I had next to nothing of anymore. My eyes drooped; I had used too much energy. 

"Fine. I suppose I will just have to tell you," she began, leering at me. "We have decided to keep you here at the Talon mines till we need you. Now try not to take offense but lately, you have been getting in the way, Yasuo, and that is something that will not be tolerated." She paused waiting for some kind of response, I was unsure what she was expecting, but when I did not reply she continued. "Now, on to how our Portia is doing!" 

"ROYCE!" A deep, threatening, voice summoned. 

"Heh! Well, guess you'll need to wait another day. Duty calls!" 

That was that. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"You have to let go of that world Yasuo! That is why you keep being pulled from this one. Once you let it go, you can live the rest of your life here!"_

Kakari spread her arms as to embrace her surroundings. She was like that with everything she talked about. Nothing but happiness emanated from her. 

"Believe me Kakari, that is what I want now more than anything! But something holds me there. I think it is the Magic Emperor and the Vile Tribe Sisters." 

_"Even they have no power over you here, Yasuo! That is what you must understand! Nothing from that world can reach you here! Now, we have almost reached the palace. I promise you will be amazed at the wonders you see there!"_

True I told her that it must be the Magic Emperor and the Vile Tribe Sisters that kept me in Lunar, but I knew it in my heart to be a lie. When Royce had appeared as Portia, something inside me changed. It was then that I knew that until I had seen the true Portia one last time could I truly give up Lunar and live peacefully in Akaria.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 

It was night when I woke. It somehow felt odd for I normally slept soundly through the night. Yet, I had a new determination building inside my chest. 

I sat up ignoring the dull pain that followed. I turned to the wall and with my claws I began to dig around the bolt that held my chains. 

A few times I stopped to listen. Though Royce and my carnivorous rat friend were the only beings I had seen since my imprisonment I could not be too careful. I could very well end up in a cell bound in something far stronger than chains. 

Quietly, I continued my work. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One might ask, why not use magic? I knew not whether it was the disgusting food provided, my weakened state, or the combination of the two but I could not summon any magic from my surroundings. Nothing. 

It was now two days later from the time I had begun the process of my escape. The bolt was all but falling from the wall, yet I was still too weak to pull it out. 

During the periods of rest, I plotted how I would regain my strength and seek out Ghaleon and Althena. If I could find them, what was I to do? I knew that I had an unusual power in me, but at what level I was unsure. Would it be enough to find those whom I needed to find? 

A squeak from my rat friend brought me out of my reverie. He appeared to be quite angered at the cuff on my ankle. 

"Why so furious little one? At least you are not imprisoned. Your home is right over there." To kill the monotony I spoke to the rat every so often. It helped my voice as well, for now I could pass as a gravely voiced old man if one could not see my face. 

I turned my attention back to my work and again turned at the enraged squeaking of the rodent a few moments later. 

I leaned closer to take a look and hopefully find the source of his annoyance. There was a crack in the anklet! I patted the little rat who sniffed my hand in return. I tried prying it apart but to no avail, I was still too weak. I looked around the floor and found a flat piece of stone... 

Success! I touched the tender, raw, flesh and felt more hope rush through me. I looked to the other ankle but unfortunately there wasn't a crevice of any sort. My sight must have been failing me for I could not believe I had missed such a thing! 

I was so unbelievably happy, yet exhaustion followed, and I had no choice but to rest against the wall. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"I do not understand your way of thinking Yasuo! All you need to do is forget Lunar, and your imprisonment is over! Over! You would not have a care in the world here! Nothing but happiness and peace. Do you wish to suffer in the other world? Is that it?"_

Kakari was not happy. That was obvious. It struck me wrong why she was becoming so forceful about my becoming a permanent citizen of Akaria. What was the rush? I still wished to live here once my concern in Lunar was over. I had decided not to tell Kakari my decision. It would be foolish. 

_"I am sorry Yasuo. I forget that you are so used to your dream realm. You have forgotten what the real world is like. Stay there as long as you wish. Whenever you are ready let me know... now, this is your room here in the palace..."_

I had been so caught up in thought that the beauty of the castle I was presently walking through had totally escaped me. I was sure to become lost if I had no guidance. 

"My room?" 

_"Yes, just the way we left it last time..."_

I was in the middle of the room when I turned to her at the sudden change in her voice. She had begun to unbutton her blouse. 

"I need some rest now Kakari, thank you for bringing me here." It was a curt response, but I did not know her and her forwardness was not something I wished to deal with at the moment. 

_"You've been away so much lately Yasuo. Let us spend time together. Come now..."_

I looked away and gritted my teeth. How could I make her understand? Why could I not leave? Come back later when surely she was in less of a... mood, for lack of better wording. 

"I am sorry Kakari. I wish to be alone now." There was a moment of silence. 

_"Very well. Rest now, and I will come back later to finish... the tour."_

She slammed the door behind her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I leaned against the wall and held onto the bars for balance. My leg muscles practically flaccid. Without the chains holding me back, I felt a new sense of freedom even before my next challenge, which was to find a way passed the bars. 

"Well my friend," I looked down to the rat. "Think you could go find the key?" 

To my surprise, the rat slipped between the bars and ran down the dark hall. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The mine walls looked all the same... as I made my way down the halls I saw no other cells. No other windows. No one. It was strange that there was that one window across from my cell...just where was I? I had taken a torch from the wall my only source of light. I prayed that there were no creatures to attack me while I searched for my way out. I doubted that I would be able to put up much of a fight. 

I stopped and leaned heavily against the earthen wall. I was a little short of breath. How many miles under ground was I? Would I ever find my way out? Would the mysterious individual who had been bringing the detestable food and drink find me? 

"Best I put those thoughts from my mind. No time to dawdle, I need to get out of this place." 

The rat squeaked as though in reply as he came scurrying from behind me. 

Dare the corner of my mouth rise in even the smallest of smiles? No matter, I remembered a lesson from Vane in which rats had saved the lives of many trapped in such a situation as mine for rats traveled towards fresh air. I was trying my best to be optimistic, not many people would let such a rodent hold their life in its ...paw? 

As we moved on, my legs seemed to strengthen and quicken in step. It was much easier to breathe as time and passages passed. 

"Wait, my little friend, I need to rest." I slumped to the floor; maybe I had over estimated my newfound energy... 

Again, the rat surprised me for it sat back on its haunches looking at me with a squeak. 

"I wish I had some food to treat you for guiding me. Mayhap I will find some once we reach the surface... Do you hear that my little friend? I wonder what that could be." 

I stood as the rumbling sound grew louder. I could feel the vibration under my feet, and the rat became rather excitable and took off. 

I did my best to follow, my legs though much stronger than even a day ago were still rather unsound. 

As I ran, rocks and other debris fell from all around me as the sound grew even louder, or rather, much closer. It now sounded like some kind of machine. I had only heard a few machines in my life, but this one sounded incredibly huge. What could be so large as to make such a deafening pitch? 

I no not how long I ran but as I did more and more mining tools crossed my path. 

I must have been getting closer to the end! 

The sound from the ungodly machine was deafening and I could hear nothing else but its overpowering growls and grinding. 

There! A light up ahead! 

Pain suddenly shot up my leg as I fell over something. I spit the dirt from my mouth as I turned over and pushed myself to a sitting position and then stood. I was not sure what it was. Tons of horns protruding from its...head? It was covered in a horribly smelling green substance... or perchance it was just the thing itself that smelled. 

The ground shook violently and I almost fell again. There was no time left to see if this creature could be helped ... there was no time to escape from the cave-in that blocked my path before me... 

Or the soil ceiling that fell as I looked above.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 

"It seems that fate has made the decision for you Yasuo." 

Kakari was pleased. Why? 

"Rest now, there is much to be done once you have fully recovered." 

My throat was dry and ached. My pulsed drummed in my ears, and there was a dull pain at my temples. My eyelids were so heavy I could not open them. It took much energy for my chest to rise and fall with each breath I took. 

By Althena, what had happened to me? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"His Majesty?" 

"Sleeping, Himistu. I would like to keep him this way as long as possible. It will make returning to Lunar that much more difficult." 

"What of the cave in?" 

"It will be only a matter of hours before that body has perished; once that happens he will live on here. Then we will truly be reunited; he will not be taken from me again." 

"I see you have thought this out extensively." 

"Yes, it is only a matter of waiting now. Once that prison of a body in Lunar dies, he will regain full strength here, and we will once again be happy." 

"What if the body in Lunar does not die?" 

"How can it survive after being crushed by tons of earth? He will live here Himistu. You may not like that thought but he will, and he will take the throne aside me." 

"Fate is an unpredictable thing Kakari, you should be prepared for some setbacks." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"By the Goddess! Look!" 

"Where?" 

"Over there by the mining tools!" 

"Stay back Rei! The Vile Tribe was stationed here, this could be one of them!" 

"Posh! Hurry Kazuki! Whoever it is might still be alive!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Slowly, my eyes focused... by the- 

At once I was attacked with slobbery kisses! With a weak hand I tried to fend off the confounded dog. 

"Zev! Down boy, down!" commanded a young giggling girl. She could not have been more than ten years of age. "How are you mister? You look a lot better, you should have seen what you looked like when we found you!" 

"Rei! That will be enough! Where are your manners little girl?" A tall, auburn haired woman appeared beside the youth, seemingly out of nowhere. She touched the little girl's shoulder and with a pouting lower lip the little girl scurried off with her dog. I looked back to the woman whose attention was now focused on me. "I am truly sorry about that. My daughter can get a little rowdy at times," She paused as though unsure of what to say. "Oh speaking of manners, where are mine? My name is Yakira, Rei's mother. Her friend Kazuki found you under a pile of rubble. You are very lucky you survived the cave in." 

That was something of an understatement, I was lucky to draw my next breath. It was sad how much of a task breathing itself had become. How was I to face Ghaleon and find the goddess in this condition? 

"Thank you." Was all my cracked lips would allow me to utter. 

"It was no problem really. Just relax, a few days bed rest will do you good." 

As I fell back into my deep sleep I missed the fear that crept into Yakira's eyes. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You really think he is scary Kazuki? You are such a child!" 

I recognized the cute, petite voice as Rei's. She was daring Kazuki to touch my hand. I would have smiled if I had had the strength... come to think of it, that would no doubt scare the wits out of both of them even more. 

"Fine! I shall just have to do it myself! Chicken!" 

I could hear the hint of uncertainty in Rei's voice, then her hushed footsteps as she tiptoed closer. 

"Rei! By all that is good in this world what do you think you are doing!" Yakira's voice snapped in a fierce, yet soft tone. 

Even with my eyes closed I could still envision Rei's little jump of surprise. 

"Nothing mama, I was just making sure he was ok." 

"He is just fine, let him sleep! By the goddess child, are your chores done?" 

"Yes mama." 

"Did you go into town for the chicken feed?" 

"Yes mama." 

"Were you and Kazuki playing by the mines again?" 

"No mama." 

"Very well, give me a hug and run along." 

I opened my eyes to see Rei giggle and run into her mother's open arms. My heart felt heavy then, and emotion welled up in my chest. Yakira did not take that loving gesture for granted at all... 

Why was I denied even the simplest pleasures in life? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I slept for the better part of seventy two hours, only waking for food, drink and to relieve myself. I felt my strength all but pouring back into my body! It was truly amazing! 

Now I was finally back on my feet, and standing on the front porch of Yakira's small home. 

"Why do you have to go so soon? You just got here!" 

I pulled on my new hood and smiled at Rei as I knelt in front of her. 

"There are important things that I must attend to now little Rei." 

"Will you ever come back to visit? Zev will miss you!" 

Oh how this girl knew how to pull at my heartstrings, but she was the most darling child I had ever met. 

"I promise that when I have everything taken care of, I will come back and visit Zev." Zev drooled all over my hand before I was able to pat his head. "And you," I added and Rei's round face lit up as she handed me a cloth. 

"I always carry this around cuz Zev is always drooling everywhere. Mama gets upset if I don't keep up after him." 

"Your mama loves you very much sugai'yar gamal, she wants what's best for you... and Zev." 

"I know." 

There did not seem to be anything left to say. How was it that I became so attached to her? I knew next to nothing about her! Bah! Better to not think about it too much, it will just make the goodbye even harder. 

I wiped away the dog saliva, folded the cloth, and handed it back to Rei. 

"I will be counting on you to do as your mama says till I come to visit, ok?" 

"Yes Yasuo, I promise." Fearlessly she threw her arms around my neck and squeezed with all her strength. "What does it mean?" 

"What my little Rei?" I knew all too well what she meant. Out of nowhere I had spoken in a foreign tongue, one that seemed all too familiar... one that scared the hell out of me.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 

"Do NOT look so smug Himistu!" 

"I would not dream of it princess." 

"OR mock me! How could this have happened? He was miles underground! MILES!" 

"Calm down Kakari, I am sure an explanation will arise sooner or later." 

"This was your doing was it not Himistu! I should never have trusted you with my plans! That was my first mistake!" 

"A little paranoid are we? Remember princess, I am the one helping you to the throne. You wanted this man as your king and I agreed." 

"Perhaps your plans have changed. I do not want your assistance any longer! Get out!" 

"Very well, princess. I will be expecting payment for my services shortly." 

"Do not expect them at all!" 

"I see." Himistu bowed deeply and was gone with a flowing flourish of his cape. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walked a few miles before I came to a small, somewhat deserted town. I'd had a sense of urgency overwhelm me as Yakira's house disappeared into the horizon. The burning sun did not give me time to dwell on it as I hoped that I could find shelter from its stinging rays. 

I noticed a wooden sign staked into the ground reading 'Cadin' as I entered the desert town. I found an abandoned building and leaned heavily on the wall just inside the door. Sweat stung my eyes, my dry throat begged for water. I rummaged through my backpack looking for the canteen and just as I found it my eyes came upon a book. I sank to the floor and took a refreshing drink from the canteen and opened the dusty, old, brown, hardback book. 

'A Tear in Time' read what I could only assume was the title, perhaps age had erased it from the front cover? 

Below the title was a picture of a nude, faceless, dark haired man and a golden haired woman; they were laying on their sides facing each other, head to feet - in a yin yang position. There was nothing sexual about the picture. However there seemed to be some kind of power emanating from it. A faint, white glow surrounded both of them and joined together creating a ball of light between them. There were other pictures of faceless people depicting the events of the legend. 

'As foretold the two would return to the land,  
A loving gesture of Althena's hand.  
One a matron of platinum hair,  
And a raven-haired master whose destiny he is unaware. 

These two will grow amidst beings of the floating city,  
Where the raven master will find no pity.  
Only pain and suffering will they find there,  
So flee they must and find themselves at the shrine of prayer. 

The young master's changes become stronger still,  
He leaves the matron to seek his cure his fate to fulfill. 

Death he finds in an arranged contention,  
Thereafter a blue matron revives him without vacillation. 

In time to come he sojourns with the fae folk,  
There he reads the legend his other self he doth invoke. 

Continues his journey to the knowledge tower,  
Only to find added doom his other self doth overpower. 

The grains fall and he awakens caged,  
All the while the mistress of his meditations becomes enraged. 

Rescued from a certain demise,  
To a village he travels the sought out truth doth materialize...'

I could hardly believe what I was reading! My life... as if someone had written every move I made! A wave of dizziness befell me and I leaned my head back against the wall. That feeling of urgency was back full force, my stomach nauseous. I closed my eyes taking in long, deep breaths. 

The book dropped to the floor as I rubbed the sweat from my eyes. At this moment I longed for Kirei. I knew not why. The very idea was ludicrous! She was in league with Ghaleon and the Vile Tribe sisters! Thinking back now, she may well be dead by my very hands. Yet at the same time I longed for Portia. My sweet Portia! I could not have known her for more than a week...no, that was not true. I had known Portia my entire life! By the Goddess how could I have forgotten? Our role-plays as Ghaleon and Lemia when we were what, nine? Ten? Portia would come to my house, my aunt in the kitchen baking sweets that would surely rot our teeth! The time when my aunt told me the truth about my mother... she had died when I was born. I ran to my favorite place close to the edge of the city. Portia had been there! I closed my eyes again, remembering... 

_"Hey! Where have you been? You are gonna be in SO much trouble for not showing up for your magic lessons!" _

_Stupid girl! Who cares? ... I killed my mama! You must hate me mama! Please don't hate me! I'm so sorry... I wish that stupid girl would just go away! _

_"Yasuo? Are you crying?" _

_"No! I'm NOT crying! Go away!" I wiped my tears away before she could see. "I want to be by myself!" _

_"Why are you being such a baby!" _

_That's it! How dare that dumb beast girl say that! "Shut up! You don't know anything! You're just a freak! Yeah! That's what all the kids say! Even the teachers! Why don't you go away you freak!" _

_Why isn't she going away? And why was she just standing there looking at me like that? It made me feel bad for what I'd said... is she crying? Man! She is crying! I saw other kids from school looking at us. Man! _

_"Hey uh, don't cry." _

_"You're mean!" She sniffled. _

_That bad feeling still wouldn't go away... and she wouldn't go away either! "I'm sorry." _

_"You're still mean.. .but you're a boy so it's ok. Why are you sad?" _

_I was gonna tell her that I wasn't sad... but she probably wouldn't have believed me anyway. Stupid beast girl! But I felt like I was going to start ... crying... again! _

_"My mama is... is dead." _

_She came closer and sat next to me. "So is my mama... my papa died a long time ago too. My granma says that he died of a broken heart. Did your papa die of a broken heart too?" _

_I almost started... crying... again. "No, he lives in Reza. I haven't seen him in a long time. I don't really know him. He doesn't come to visit me much." _

_"That's sad... but at least you still have your papa. You're lucky! You got your Aunt Juu right? I really like her! She makes the best candies in aaaaall of Vane! We should go get some right now! I'm hungry!" _

_Man, she was right! Aunt Juu's chocolate was so good! I could already taste its sweetness! I jumped up forgetting about my sadness. "Come on! Let's go get some candy!"_

Ah, how naïve I had been! I had to smile at that memory. Whilst eating the sinful confections Portia could not seem to hold her tongue and told my aunt of my truancy! I had been detained for a week and was told to stay after school everyday that entire week to make up for that lesson. 

Remembering that one event opened the floodgates in my mind and suddenly I was recalling what seemed to be hundreds of memories of the two of us! How could I have forgotten such beautiful memories! What had changed between us? Why had we grown apart in our latter years... 

_"Portia?" _

_"Oh Yasuo! It's terrible!" Portia cried. _

_My aunt had given me the note Portia had left for me. I was to meet her at our favorite place. It was quite the emergency! _

_I sat next to her; concerned I put an arm around her. _

_"What has happened to have you so upset?" _

_She sniffled and wiped her tears away even as more wetted her long lashes. "Well... it's... it's Midare." She burst into another fit of tears as my chest tightened with pure jealousy! I did not like the feeling yet I could not push it aside. _

_I took a deep breath. "So what has happened?" _

_"He choose Saru over me!" She cried more. _

_I was at a loss. Saru was not a raving beauty as far as I was concerned. I was quite happy that Midare felt differently. That sudden unexplained jealousy was gone, I'm not sure I even felt it now that I think about it. _

_I sighed, I was sure that my next words would be crucial... yet I could not think of one thing to say to her. Instead I hugged her tighter. She hugged me back! Now I felt an awkward and unfamiliar lump in my throat. What was I to do! _

_She pulled away... but not too far away. "I... I am sorry. Crying for no reason. I knew he was in love with her. He is no real winner. Who needs him? I may not be as pretty as Saru, but I am not ugly either! I will find my soul mate! I will!" _

_She looked so beautiful then, more beautiful than anyone or anything I had ever seen in my life. The moonlight caressed her face just as my hand wished to. Her eyes were so expressive, full of life and determination. Her smile that lit up her features in such an amazing manner. It was simply breathtaking. _

_"I think we should kiss." _

_I choked. I must have heard wrong... stay calm Yasuo ol' boy. _

_"Excuse me?" _

_"I said, I think we should kiss." _

_She said it so matter of factly. It was almost as if the whole reason for coming here had not been because she was so heartbroken over some idiot from school, but because of this one request that had my heart racing like I had just ran a marathon around Lunar. _

_"Ok." Was all I could manage in my dumbfounded state. _

_"This will not change our friendship... it's just a... an experiment. That's it." _

_Hey, I was ALL for experiments... Kissing! Just kissing! I would not take advantage of her, not like a lot of those mental midgets from school probably would have. _

_"Ok." _

_"We are in agreement then?" _

_"Ok." _

_I gently pulled her closer and closed my eyes just as those soft lips were about to touch mine... _

_"PORTIA!" We jumped at least a foot apart! "By ALTHENA what are you doing out at this time of night! And with THAT MISCREANT!" _

_As my face turned beet red I noticed lights from various houses come on... oh no! I wanted to sink into the ground. _

_"Granma! You will wake the whole city! Please-" _

_"So be it! Maybe embarrassing you will get it through your head that you have BETTER things to concentrate on than THAT BOY!" She grabbed Portia's arm tugging her along. Portia looked back at me with an apologetic, flustered look. I did not blame her..._

A bittersweet memory... We had almost kissed that night. I remember all to well now that later we had agreed to keep away from one another; the taunts and teasing had been downright outrageous. I only wished to spare Portia the embarrassment of it all. Yet it took a toll on our friendship. We grew apart after that. 

Tears welled in my eyes for so much time lost. If only we had known what was to come! By Althena I will see her again! I will hold her in my arms again! I will kiss her! I **will** tell her that my heart has ached with love for her since the first moment I saw her! It will for all time! Goddess the pang in my heart now! 

I cried then, it was too much. Someone once said a man was a fool for crying that he was weak. Then I am a fool, I am weak! Not even Althena herself could know the love I have for this woman! 

I dried my face, and looked down at the fallen book. A gust of wind blew into the door-less abode turning its pages. When it stopped my entire being froze. I knew that if I touched the mirror that looked to the ceiling now that I would feel its warmth. I knew that when I retrieved it from the floor -- for I had no choice, my fingers curled around the edges of the covers -- that I would hate what I would see...


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 

I could not have told anyone what was going through my mind as I raced across the desert. Raced I did for what I had seen in the mirror fueled me like nothing else could. I knew why that sense of urgency would not leave me. At first I was unable to get passed the reflection of the hideous creature that stared back at me in the mirror. I was no longer the Yasuo that I once was. No, I was a monster. Long sharp fangs, claws, crimson devil eyes, pale blue skin, even my hair had grown considerably, no doubt that left to grow it would soon reach my knees... the cursed one indeed. Yes, I was a monster from a child's worst nightmare, quite possibly from a full-grown man's nightmare. 

But none of that mattered now. I saw Vane falling in flames from the sky after a large moving castle shot it from its orbit around the Goddess Tower. I saw the four dragons of Lunar chained; their life forces slowly but surely stolen from them. Alex, the next Dragonmaster... I somehow felt anger towards him. Why? What did it matter now? Just like every time in the past I had asked myself that question, the answer was always the same... there was no answer, no reasonable answer, not a clue. Did it have something to do with my sudden interest in Dragonmasters so long ago in the Vane library? Not only did I feel anger, but somehow I felt that he had failed me as well. Quite a ridiculous notion I know. I felt that he had failed his true love Luna, who so happens to be the Goddess Althena herself! How could he have so easily let her go? To a mere human such as Ghaleon? What of the Vile Tribe sisters! Not only was he the Dragonmaster, he had four others aiding him in his quest! He did not deserve her if he could not save her! 

A vision of Kirei entered my mind in that moment. She was truly a vision of loveliness. Damn! Why! Why were thoughts of Kirei invading my thoughts yet again? The mirror did not show her once, so I could only assume that she was indeed dead. I did not feel remorse however and that made me feel nothing. Perhaps I did not kill her, if I had, would I not feel guilt? Or was it my change that had begun taking such emotions from me? 

Bah! What of it? She was my enemy from the start. The mirror had shown me my first meeting with my dear Kirei. In the library when I was talking with Portia, Kirei had been waiting in the next aisle casting her magic upon me. That was the cause for my sudden insensitivity towards Portia, and for my four-day rest at the guild. That was the very moment the sickness unfurled inside me like a spider after it is done with its prey. Each time my sickness struck, Kirei had been there. Whether I could see her hiding in the shadows in Meribia; following Portia and I to the Althena shrine; causing Nash to break my wrist; watching as I fought to the death against the Hellraisers; watched as the mirror in the Fae archive nearly drove me insane... when our lips met and sealed her fate. Yet the mirror did not tell me why she was the cause of my transformations. I was left to assume that it was her magic or a stronger magic user such as Ghaleon. After the mirror showed me this deception I still could not bring myself to hate her. If anything at all I wanted was to hold her. The more I thought about it, the more I wanted her in my arms. 

This of course brought with it thoughts of Portia. How could I still want to hold another in the same manner that I so wished to hold my true love? Again, I am asking why and have no answer, only the vague explanations that the mirror provides me with. 

As I run across this scorching desert I become less sure of whom or what I am running to. Regardless, I shall find the answers. I will know the truth. And I will hold my love in my arms once more! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was no doubt in my mind where I had to go. The moving castle left behind a path in its wake. Damn my luck for I was still a day or so away from Ghaleon's fortress. I was now in a backwater town called Meryod where thankfully the folk had not been endowed with much intelligence thus I was able to keep a low profile. I gathered much-needed items, and set up camp a mile or so out of town. 

I knew that I had some deed to carry on with but I needed rest. Ghaleon may turn out to be a much greater adversary than I was anticipating and I did not want him to find a chink in my defense. 

It was not till I was falling into a very lethargic sleep that I began to wonder why the tribe sisters had not made an appearance... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_I was in Akaria again. It was so peaceful here. Why I wished to come to this place was beyond my reasoning. I suppose it is because I knew that what was ahead could quite possibly result in my death, and I wanted to see this majestic world one last time. _

_I was in the meadow now, sitting upon a rock, listening to a nearby bubbling brook. _

_"You never intended to come back and stay here did you?" _

_"I think you already know the answer to that Kakari." I had not heard her approach... yet I knew she would come. _

_"I think I did. I did not want to believe that you would leave me. Not when we are together again." _

_I turned to her then. "Kakari why are you not shown in my mirror? Is it because this is all a dream? A dream of a monster?" _

_She stopped behind me rubbing my shoulders. "I can tell you that you are not a monster my love. But I can not tell you why your mirror does not reflect this one. You could be correct... perhaps it will not reflect anything but that of the world it is from... Please my love, stay with me." _

_"You know that I will not Kakari. It is impossible now. I am sorry that I am hurting you. I truly am, but I also truly do not know who you are. You are the_ Lady of My Dreams _and that is all you have ever been. Why do you wish for me to stay here so badly?" _

_"My love, we belong together! Why do you ask such foolish questions? How can you say that you do not know me? What has Ghaleon done to you!" _

_My eyes widened then... Ghaleon? She knew Ghaleon! _

_As if she realized her mistake she turned away. _

_"What does Ghaleon have to do with this! Stop lying to me Kakari! Who are you! Why do you keep bringing me here!" _

_She stood and turned to me with such despair in her eyes and even that disappeared replaced with nothingness. _

_"Ghaleon made a promise that I could have you back. I have been waiting so long for us to be together again. I love you with all of my heart and soul! But you really do not know whom I am do you? If you do not know who I am, then go, please go, and never return here!" _

_"Kakari-" _

_"GO! Leave me now! Leave me!" _

_Even as I easily caught her before she could run I could not stop her from fading away before my eyes. _

_"All this time... I was wrong... " _

_After I heard her words, I knew this was the last I would see of either Kakari or Akaria._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I came to slowly, but strangely I was wide-awake. I did not give it a second thought as I gathered my belongings and set a course west toward Ghaleon's stronghold. 

I believe that I made good time as I made it to Reza by midday. It was rather quiet which was quite peculiar for such a bustling thieving town. I could not say why I stopped here. It was most likely very bad judgement on my behalf particularly since I did not want my father involved and I would no doubt meet him before I left. 

Yet I did not sense anything ominous as I walked into my father's house. I knew before I even called out to him that he was not within. Just as well he would only delay what must be done. 

I was tired and hungry. I needed my strength for the battle to come. 

As I sat at the kitchen table my gaze settled on my backpack. What would the mirror show me now? Would it show the outcome of my meeting with Ghaleon? Would it show me Portia unlike so many times before when it would only show happy painful memories of the past that I only wished to forget. Forget because I knew deep down in my soul that we would never make memories like those again. We would never be so carefree, and yes, in love like those times... together, again. I closed my eyes and opened them as I opened the bag... only to find that the book was gone. I felt nothing. No surprise or disappointment... nothingness. The same nothingness at the realization that the book had not been written in common Lunar, but the foreign language that I had used when speaking to Phacia and the human child. 

I closed my pack and did not bother to clean my mess. I laid my pack beside the same couch I had been resting on not more than a week or so ago when Kirei was bent over me healing my wounds. 

Kirei... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Just as I had thought, I did not dream of Kakari or Akaria. I dreamt of more nothingness. I knew that as the hours passed what was left of my humanity was slipping away. But I could not muster any care. All that I was able to focus on was my mission. I was becoming quite unsure of what it was now. 

Oh yes, I must find Ghaleon... 

"Hey you!" I was presently passing through the Nanza Barrier when accosted... Unimportant humans. What good are they? They pollute this world with their war and hatred. They are not fit to live on this world, this world that has given them so much only to receive nothing in return. 

"Hey Buddy! I wuz talkin' to use!" 

_"En'ta ma' waf'faq li'ya hai!"_

"Hey Max! Uh thunk we git sum trubble ovah en here!" 

The pathetic humans advanced. 

The corner of my mouth twitched... a smile perhaps? 

_"MA'T!"_

A wave of my hand sent my pitiful attackers into flaming infernos of burning flesh and agonizing screams…


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 

Ghaleon's citadel was much too grandiloquent... what egotism, one of many human weaknesses. I made to enter the large hole at the base and felt the prickle of an invisible barrier. 

Weakness. Very well, why waste time working my way up? 

No more than a grunt and the slight barrier vanished. Was this the sum of Ghaleon's power? If so, it would take no effort on the Dragonmaster's part to dispatch the pathetic magic user. I could not comprehend how Althena had let such a speck of existence capture her let alone hold her against her will. A game perhaps? Althena had never been one to play with the humans... much. 

With a single thought I ascended up the side of the Grindery... Ehm? What is this filth? A garden of full of Fae? Disgusting insects! 

"Yasuo? Is that you! Please help Ghaleon! A group of people have come to kill him!" 

The nerve of this revolting thing speaking to me! 

_"Where have I met... oh yes, Zura is it not?"_

The vile thing giggled. "Yes! I am so happy you remember me! I knew that you were the chosen one!" 

Yet another living **thing** on this planet that takes yet never gives anything in return. 

_"Correct you are Zura. I have made many sacrifices on my crusade thus far. Will you not help me?"_

"Oh Yasuo! I would do anything to make you or Ghaleon happy! He has been so kind to my people as have you! We are all willing to make any sacrifices in order to help Lunar!" 

_"As you wish."_ I must say I was becoming far too delighted in ridding Lunar of this pestilence, of the needless creatures sucking the life from this world. 

I watched in pure enjoyment as the faerie before me fell to the ground in uncontrollable spasms of pain before she choked on her last breath. One by one each of the other faeries fell to the same fate... 

Emph?! My head! What is this pain? I willed the pain away and it was gone. I had become far too distracted with this merriment. How fortunate for the few fae still alive. 

My visit to Ghaleon had been long overdue. It was time to see this Magic _Emperor._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It seemed that the battle had moved to the Goddess Tower ... 

"... p-please... h-elp me... " 

Royce. My hatred for her ran deep, the conniving little witch. I hovered over the broken, mangled, bag of flesh. 

"... G-ghaleon is... .h-help us... " 

_"Gladly."_ I would be disappointed in Ghaleon no doubt, but to finally destroy this shattered thing that had no right to see Lunar's grace... How I reveled in this moment! 

With a wheezing choke Royce's bloody body rose before me, her eyes widened in delectable terror! 

My gaze slide from her stricken face to the darkening sky outside and I did smile then, my lips curling in horrific glee. 

"... p-please... n-no... " 

_"Do not fret Royce," My voice echoed in her mind as she appeared in the sky hundreds of miles from the ground, as I drained every last ounce of magic power from her."What does it feel like to know that you are about to die and are powerless to stop it from happening? What does it feel like to know those that are important to you are about to die an inhumane death one hundred times worse than your own?"_

"I-I am s-sorry... G-Ghaleon... " 

_"Ghaleon will not help you now foul human! He could not even if he wanted to... fear not little insignificant Royce. You will not die..."_

How she added to this pleasure spreading throughout my soul! 

_"No, you will not die until you hit the ground."_

What rapture given to me as my words snatched the relief, the hope, from her eyes as her body fell from my sight, her blood curdling scream like a beautifully read sonnet to my ears... 

I turned then to continue my trek to the top... I was not taken aback at the sight of Ghaleon's body lying crumpled on the floor as I entered the chamber. 

_"Seems the Dragonmaster was more than prepared to deal with,_ Ghaleon." 

He coughed up blood and turned to used the throne behind him to stand. "My my, what took the _all powerful_ being so long to show?" 

_"You have quite a lot of nerve for something that is about to die."_ His frail skeleton could barely hold him together. 

"Do you not want answers _Yasuo_ ?" He sank into the chair behind him with a sigh. 

_"Yasuo?"_

"You do know that is who you are do you not?" 

Was this some sort of mindgame? Yasuo? Of course I am not... I am... . 

"Confused? Maybe you would like to be enlightened?" 

I could care less for this elf's demeanor, as egotistical as I had suspected. However, my interest had been piqued. _"Continue."_

"You do want to know what has become of your _darling_ Portia I am quite sure. After all, why else have you come all this way? To kill me? I think not." 

Portia! That name... it sounded so familiar... where had I heard it? _"I would not presume to know what my intentions are concerning you. You have until I bore of your little game before I smear you from existence."_

Ghaleon looked entirely unmoved by my words. It was no matter... till the golden haired beast girl appeared before me... 

I am not... 

"Yasuo?" said the girl before me, her eyes looking fearlessly into mine. 

I am not... 

"Yasuo?" She repeated with the same look in her searching eyes. 

My vision began to blur; the temperature in the room began to rise. The ache in my head resurfaced. This time however I could not push it aside, it took assault of all my senses! What... what was happening to me? 

_"La Habiba."_ Kakari. My love. That is why she was so familiar. I did not know who this Portia was that Ghaleon spoke of... but how could this be? Kakari died five years ago! _"How is this possible?"_

"That is not your Kakari, _Athen._ " Ghaleon stated with an all too smug tone of voice. In that moment I did not know what to think anymore. Names floated around in a mist of confusion in my mind. I looked at the girl standing before me again she was familiar yet she was not. 

"My how confused you look Athen. But now is not the time for reunions. We need one another, a trade if you will. You give me your power in exchange for your life, we all win." 

_"No, I win."_ Before I could lift my hand I fell to the ground in a strange yet distinctly familiar agonizing pain. I could hear Ghaleon's laughter echoing throughout the chamber. 

"Stop this! You're killing him!" 

That voice! It was she! I could no longer hear for the pain pounded in my ears so loudly! 

"Well well, Kirei, you've finally decided to join our little gathering. Now Portia," Ghaleon began as he looked to Portia. "Kill him." "NO!" The human who Ghaleon had called Kirei rushed at the golden haired girl, but was instantly repelled by a wave of electrical magic that sent her flying with enough force into the wall across the room that I heard the cracking of bone and smashing cartilage. 

A light flashed in the golden haired girl's eyes changing them from a dull purple to blood red as a rapier appeared in her hands. I looked up from kneeling position, one hand flat on the floor, the other clutching my chest. 

_"La Habiba, please... No!"_ I was barely conscious, the girl again looked so much like my darling Kakari, yet so different. 

"How does it feel Yasuo? I know you are still inside, you are seeing what your _true love_ is about to do and you are as helpless as a newborn babe! Plead all you like! You can die knowing that Portia has long since been dead! What you see before you is a puppet, a shell of the girl you once knew!" 

_"NOOOOOOO!!!"_ My cry was not only from the pain of the rapier piercing my back, nor was it just for myself, but it was for Portia. In that moment, I knew who I was. I was Yasuo. Student of Vane helplessly in love with my classmate Portia ever since the first time I had laid eyes on her. I was the Yasuo that would rescue Portia from those that would harm her in any way. My voice was Lunar's voice and it cried with me in that instant. 

I saw each shared moment with her... Portia... My love, my life, my soul, my everything. 

She smiled evilly as she thrust the blade deeper. 

I could feel the sickness I had become so accustomed leave, flow from my body with the blood that pooled around me. I still knew not what it was, but I knew it was gone. How ironic that I was finally free of the curse and I had found Portia, yet she stood over me watching my life drain away. No tears, no words... nothingness. By Althena, how that ripped my heart from my chest like nothing else could... not even my imminent death, the searing blade taking my life could ever compare. 

"Enough dramatics my dear, you've been more than useful." A loud crack followed Ghaleon's voice as Portia's lifeless body fell to the floor aside me. I could only stare in pure horror, a pain that somehow went far beyond that look of nothingness she had cast upon me! I choked on the blood filling my throat and lung as I looked up at Ghaleon who gazed back with a look of triumph and contempt breathing heavily as well. "How does it feel to be human?" Then he was gone... 

Human? Was I not human before? My form now remained monsterous, yet I did feel different... due to death's whispers no doubt. 

All that did not matter now. Nothing mattered any longer. I only hoped that where ever my soul was headed after I died that I would be with my Portia. I laid down then, my arms no longer strong enough to sustain my weight. 

"Yasuo!" 

Kirei... what was her role in all of this? Had she come hoping to twist the blade even more? She would be sorely disappointed if she expected a fight. 

"No! Oh Goddess! No, Yasuo!" By Althena she HAD come to twist the blade... no the pain was gone now... it mattered not what she did... "Yasuo!" I distantly heard the sound of the rapier dropping to the ground beside me as she pulled me onto her lap cradling me in her arms, whispering chants that I could not understand before she spoke to me once more. "I love you! I love you so much! Stay with me! I couldn't stand life without you! Please my love stay with me, I need you!" 

I coughed weakly. "P-Portia?" Goddess... it **was** her. Her eyes... those beautiful orchid eyes... By Althena why? Why now? Don't take her from me again... "I-I love you Portia... I-I wish that I could have p-protected you... saved... you." 

"You did my love you did! All this time, your love, _our_ love protected me! Don't die, oh please goddess! I've waited so long, s-so long! We're going back to Vane and eat Aunt Juu's sweets, you y-you want to go don't you?" 

"I shall go w-where... ever y-you wish... as long ..as y-you are... by... my side... k-kitty... kat..." The rhythmic rocking was so calming... to hear her voice again, to smell that sweet scent that is Portia. To be so close to her, in her arms, to love her for eternity... 

That is all I ever wanted...


	20. Chapter 20 Epilogue

Chapter 20 

"I'm not finished with you yet! You'll never... make it... out of here _alive_ Dragon_boy_... COWER in fear as I demonstrate my **_TRUE POWER_** !" Sounds of cracking bone and stretching muscle could be heard as Alex and his party turned in surprise to see Ghaleon appear in the doorway only to fall to his kneels; a howl from the depths of hell itself clawing its way out of his chest. The Dragon Angels lay expired on the ground, dying from an electric blast, this time however much more powerful. 

"What the hell?! I thought we already killed him!" Kyle exclaimed, summing up what the rest of the party was thinking. Ghaleon was now almost ten feet tall, with pale blue, shiny, armored skin. Horns protruded from either side of his head extending a foot or so, long black hair hung to his knees, cat like claws protruded from his finger tips... 

_"You may have killed that pathetic magic user... you will now die by the hands of Athen!"_

"Well damn... " 

"Shut up Kyle!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Luna... I'm here." "I knew you would never abandon me to evil, Alex." Alex looked up to his beloved as she floated in a pillar of light. "Yes, now we can finally go back to Burg together! "Though Ghaleon has perished, the Fortress of Althena continues to bleed life from the world of Lunar. If it does not cease, all Lunar will become as lifeless as the Frontier. But if I leave the fortress, the stored magic will be released too rapidly, and it may end up destroying the entire world of Lunar... I'm a prisoner, Alex." Luna explained tears glittering in her grief stricken eyes. "NO!" "I'm sorry, Alex. I must stay here... for Lunar!" Luna cried as she phased in and out of sight like that of a ghost. Alex's brows formed a determined 'v'. "I won't give you up! You musn't give up either, regardless of how hopeless things may seem! There has to be a way!... We must believe in the power that resides in each of us, Luna!... I believe that each of us is entrusted with a future to realize, and this is not our future!... Luna, if we work together, I'm certain we'll find a way... just like Dyne did, remember?" 

Alex moves up the stairs with a determined stride that made no doubts of his intentions. "Alex, no!" Luna pleaded. As Alex approaches his armor begins to fade and his regular clothes are revealed. Luna's eyes widened with panic. "Alex, you musn't try it! It's too dangerous!" 

Alex grunted in pain as he passed through the barrier of light surrounding Luna. "We will always be together... in the past, present, and future as well. It's destiny." He held out his hand to her then as the pain subsided. 

_"Luna... take his hand... it is all right my darling sister. Go and be with this man you love. He is right, it is your destiny... "_

Luna felt the weight of an entire universe lift from her shoulders, her tears of sadness were replaced with those of joy as she fell into Alex's waiting arms. 

"Oh Alex... Alex... " 

EPILOGUE 

"And that brings us to the present." Luna finished her story and looked to each of her friends. 

"I hadn't realized that so much more than we knew was at stake," Alex stated morosely, putting an arm around Luna. 

"I've gotta hand it to him. Yasuo is definitely a trooper," Kyle added. 

"I hope one day to meet him. Mia has told me so much about him," Jessica said as she leaned into Kyle's embrace. 

"I feel so horrible for the way I treated him! Even if I was under Kirei's spell!" Nash looked down shamefully. 

"Nash! Please do not worry. Yasuo has already forgiven you for that! It couldn't be helped." Mia touched Nash's shoulder hoping to help erase his feelings of needless guilt. "I do not know Yasuo or Portia that well I but they never seemed any different than anyone else. It's still so hard to believe that he was actually Althena's brother reborn!" 

They were all silent then. It still hadn't sunk in. 

"My brother," Luna whispered. "He gave his life so that we could all be happy. He saved not only the love I share with Alex, but saved the rest of Lunar as well." 

"If I were you I might be a little perturbed that he took all my powers away," Kyle commented. 

"I don't need them anymore. I have everything I want right here. With all of you." Luna smiled, looking to all of her friends again, truly grateful that none of their lives had been taken. 

"I'm still confused about the whole Kakari, Portia, and Kirei bit though. They were all the same person?" 

"Not exactly Kyle. Five years before I was reborn, Kakari the eldest sister of the Vile Tribe sisters died a mysterious death. Athen my twin brother suspected that it was Royce, for she had proclaimed her love for him but of course he could not return it for he was very much in love with Kakari. This love between them caused much tension on Lunar as you might have guessed. A god in love with one of the Vile Tribe, sworn enemy of Althena. After Kakari's death Athen was beside himself, there was no proof that it was Royce and he truly believed her when she said that hadn't done it and had no idea who had. He became so heartbroken... so obsessed with finding her killer. He simply went mad. It was about this time Althena decided that humanity needed to stand on its own, and felt that it was strong enough to do so. She also believed that Athen deserved a second chance at love. So, when Althena chose be to reborn she had Athen reborn as well, he was in no condition to refuse. Thus Yasuo was born and soon after Portia came along. She had no idea what the consequences of her actions would be. The madness had carried over to Yasuo. His memories of Athen were of course buried in his subconscious just as Althena's memories were buried in mine. Yasuo's changes were due to this madness, the embodiment of Athen's madness. Portia's spirit caused Athen's spirit to want to break free from Yasuo's. Athen wished to be with Kakari and Kakari wished to be with Athen. Simple as that. But when Yasuo and Portia were born they were born with their own souls as well even though a part of Athen and Kakari were inside them. I still do not know how Ghaleon found out about Yasuo. Perhaps Dyne told him when they were still on good terms, or Ghaleon may have witnessed Athen's rebirth himself." 

"That's still amazing! Dyne raised Yasuo!" Alex was still dumbfounded by this. Yasuo had been the son of Dyne. Well, sort of. 

Luna continued. "Dyne's grief sent Yasuo to Vane with a nice lady by the name of Juu. Althena had feelings for Dyne that she kept to herself. She knew her responsibilities, maybe that was one reason she decided to be reborn. She couldn't stand to see Dyne suffer so either. Just as she couldn't bear to see her brother's madness getting worse day by day." 

"Who raised Portia then? Did Dyne have her raised in Vane as well?" Nash asked. 

"Actually, Portia was raised by her grandmother. Portia had been born just like the rest of you." Luna smiled and continued. 

"Ok, well that's all fine and good but how did Kirei become Portia? How did Ghaleon do what he did to Portia and were Yasuo's dreams some kind of memories? I'm still not clear on that." 

"My Kyle your just full of questions aren't you?" Jessica teased. 

"That's not all I'm full of." Kyle grinned. 

"I couldn't agree with you more on that one," Jess replied and smiled at Kyle's smirk. 

"As I explained Athen and Yasuo were one so Yasuo had all of Athen's power inside he just hadn't been able to unlock them. He wished so strongly to see Portia again, all the while Ghaleon was destroying the part of Portia that Yasuo was in love with and not only that but Kirei's mission was to bring Athen out. Not all at once of course, but gradually. How she had this power I do not know. Somehow I think that Yasuo sensed her presence and she just became the one that Portia's essence took over. Kirei was nothing more than Ghaleon's minion. She wasn't human. So as Portia's spirit began to inhabit Kirei it with the same token sped up Athen's return through Yasuo." 

"Damn, that's awfully complicated." Kyle scratched his head. 

Luna smiled slightly and continued on. "As for how Ghaleon did what he did... I think it was the same process he used to bring the dark Althena about. I am not sure. He became quite mad and I'm not sure of his methods. Yasuo's dreams were actually no dreams at all. There is another world between Lunar and the Blue Star, it is where all the spirits of the dead stay while they await to be reborn. Because Athen had a hand in Lunar's creation he was able to go to this world without being forced to stay. Any other spirit of Lunar or the Blue Star would be forced to stay and their bodies on this plane would perish. In Yasuo's dreams he saw Kakari her spirit wanting her Athen back. She didn't care for Yasuo whatsoever, all she cared about was making Athen's spirit stay with her. Ghaleon called on a demon by the name of Himitsu who is capable of traveling in between the worlds for a short period of time without consequence, he was Ghaleon's link. Ghaleon made a promise to Kakari that she could have her Athen back if she killed Yasuo. All the while he was lying to her of course, just as Ghaleon wanted Althena's power he was greedy for Athen's as well. Once Yasuo died Athen's spirit, his power would be free and Ghaleon was bent on capturing it. That is why he had Yasuo killed in his chamber, Ghaleon was already near death and only Athen's power could save him. The fact that he had Portia kill him was just inhuman and just the actions of the demented madman he had become. That is how Ghaleon mutated into the beast and was able to fight you all a second time. One would believe that after taking the power of a god he would be invincible but that's where he made his mistake. Athen's spirit became weak when divided from Yasuo's." 

"So let me get this straight Ghaleon did Yasuo a favor?" Jess interupted. 

"On the contrary, Yasuo would have died anyway if the madness had not left him. Yasuo had a very strong will and spirit but Athen's godly powers combined with the strength of his madness... it was too much for Yasuo. Ghaleon never stood a chance the second battle. He was all but dead and took on the powers of a God yes, but it was too soon after the separation from Yasuo." Alex laid a hand on Luna's trembling hands. 

"Oh Luna, this is the wrong time to be asking you to tell us isn't it?" Mia said with concern. 

"It is all right. I have almost finished with my story." 

"Very well... if you are sure... what became of Yasuo's spirit then?" Mia asked. 

"Yasuo realized as he laid dying in Kirei's arms that she truly was Portia, and in that moment she realized that she was Portia as well. He was able to tell her of his love for her... yet as the fates would have it when Athen's spirit left Yasuo became human, as human as I am now. The condition he was in would have been no problem for Athen to recover from. That is how throughout Yasuo's journey he always somehow escaped certain death. This time however, his weakened spirit and body could not keep him alive. H-he died in Portia's arms." Luna finished with a crying stutter. 

"Oh Luna!" Mia and Jessica hugged her at once. 

"But you said that Yasuo saved us all right? So, there's got to be a happy ending somehow right?" Jessica asked hoping to calm her friend. 

"Yes... I suppose so... Remember I told you that I heard Athen's voice in my mind as Alex held his hand out to me? In that moment, all of Yasuo's memories became mine. That is how I am telling you all this. When you defeated Ghaleon for the second time, Athen's spirit was once again free and it sought out Yasuo's. Only this time the madness was gone... I think it's because Athen knew that he could be with Kakari... however, Athen has somehow become two spirits, and obviously Yasuo is the second. Yasuo's last wish was for me to look after Kirei, he loved her with all his being yet he knew that it was not meant to be. He erased her memories of him, she know lives as though she never knew he existed!" Luna wept more, but was determined to continue. "I could feel the sorrow and anguish in his request and it nearly broke my heart... he realized his place in destiny and it wasn't with Portia. He can watch her from afar for the rest of her life yet he can not be with her... " 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luna was sitting alone in front of the fire when Dyne sat in the chair next to her. 

"There was something you needed to tell me?" 

"No... there is something Yasuo needed to tell you..."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Thank you SO much for reading! I loved writing this, and I hope that everyone that read this felt every bit as much emotion as I put into it. The first few chapters are slow I know, but I really felt that I had a solid middle and ending. For those of you who are not Lunar fans I apologize for although I tried to write this for **everyone** in some ways it really didn't turn out that way. A lot of things, such as the original characters and places had no descriptions… so for those who **are** familiar with Lunar I'm sure you had very little trouble visualizing things.

Lunar is a game that is very close to my heart and this is the first and only story I've EVER finished. I have MANY unfinished works. This is a couple years old, I wrote this through the end of my high school days. It took three years to write in all. I would go through and edit some things but it's almost like a written memory of my past and I really don't have the heart to change it.

The "foreign/alien" language is loosely based on Arabic. I really liked "The Mummy" and I thought the Arabic was an awesome language. I used an English-Arabic dictionary, but I fear that most of what I wrote doesn't make sense. So whatever impressions you get of the things Yasuo said are probably correct ^_^

One last thing, I am currently doing research for the sequel to "**_A Tear In Time_**", the working title for now is "**_Lunar: Dying of the Light_**". I will most likely not post the chapters here as I finish them, but once I'm completely finished with the story. I'd feel too restricted should I post the chapters here because if something major changed down the line I'd be screwed ^_^' heh. I'm currently working on pages for both stories on my website: 

Once again, thank you SO much for reading, if you have any questions or comments please don't hesitate to email me or to send me some messages via ICQ, MSN, or AIM.

Take care now everyone *hug*

Danni

lordghaleon@hotmail.com

ICQ: 6424095

AIM: PrettyGirlJean

MSN: lordghaleon@hotmail.com 


End file.
